La Corporación
by Elianela
Summary: Hermione y Draco tendrán que luchar con uñas y dientes por el puesto de director de las empresas Malfoy. Pero claro, hay un pequeño detallito: ellos se odian a muerte. ¿Quién ganará al final? D/Hr AU
1. Felicitaciones, ha sido casi contratada

**Nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. Habrá contenido algo más "adulto" a medida que pasen los capítulos, pero por ahora el rating es T. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKR y a la WB. The rest is mine.**

**Sin más para agregar, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**La Corporación**

**Parte I: Bienvenida a la jungla  
**

_Si tuviera que hacer la lista de las cosas que más odio en el mundo, levantarme temprano seguramente ocuparía uno de los primeros diez puestos._

Apagué el despertador como un autómata, exactamente igual que como lo hacía todas las santas mañanas. Mi migraña de la noche anterior no había desaparecido, lo que confirma que los analgésicos no funcionan en mi organismo, sino que se había incrementado. Levanté la cabeza con brusquedad de entre la maraña de almohadas y sábanas, obteniendo a cambio un mareo terrible.

Para completar este horrendo panorama, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a chillar en ese mismo instante, con un tono especialmente irritante que yo misma había seleccionado para usarlo como "despertador suplente" en caso de que éste fallara o, más factible, que yo no lo oyera y siguiera dormitando como una marmota.

_¿Cuántos pasos deberé emplear desde la cama calentita hasta la cómoda? ¿Diez, doce quizás? No, mi habitación no es tan grande. Bien, Hermione, hazlo. Eres fuerte, vamos._

A regañadientes, me calcé mis pantuflas preferidas y caminé con lentitud hasta el desordenado mueble. Junto a una polvorienta fotografía de mis padres, se hallaba el malvado aparatito. Reprimiendo las ganas de estamparlo contra el piso, descubrí a pesar de la somnolencia que no se trataba del despertador, sino de una llamada entrante.

- ¿Hola? – balbuceé, seguido de un bostezo.

- Hermione Jean Granger, si aprecias tu vida laboral, ¡trae tu lindo trasero a la oficina ahora mismo!

Eché un vistazo al reloj de pared de la cocina, una pelota de fútbol con una extraña sonrisa. Me pregunté cómo alguien podía sonreír a esas horas de la mañana, aunque fuera un objeto inanimado como aquel. Y luego me acordé de que había dejado a Ginny esperando al otro lado del teléfono.

_Ginny Weasley, veintiséis años. Es mi secretaria y mejor amiga. Nos conocimos en la universidad y desde entonces nos hemos hecho amigas inseparables. Lloramos juntas, reímos juntas, vemos horrendas películas juntas y muchas cosas más que suelen hacer las mujeres solteras de nuestra edad. Yo me encargué de conseguirle un trabajo en la empresa, y en agradecimiento ella se ha empeñado en comprar toneladas de ropa y zapatos que no uso y en presentarme a casi todos los hombres disponibles de Londres. La mayoría resultan ser gays, pero no me quejo para no herir sus sentimientos. Es como una hermana para mí._

Sí, es una hermana, la quiero mucho y etcétera. Pero, ¿en verdad hacía falta tanta aspereza a las siete de la mañana?

- Gin, tranquilízate – me imaginé en el acto a mi amiga con la cara como un tomate y los puños apretados. Seguramente había mucho trabajo en la oficina - ¿Qué es tan urgente como para que tenga que estar allá una hora antes?- quise saber, quitándome una lagaña del ojo

- Malfoy padre regresó de la convención en Tokio y quiere verte, señorita perezosa. Dice que si no estás aquí para las ocho menos diez, que te olvides de lo que tiene para proponerte.

- Maldición. ¡Estaré allí en veinte minutos!

- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, Hermione. Adiós.

Sin tiempo a devolverle el saludo, corté la llamada y encesté el teléfono en la cartera a medio armar que yacía a los pies de la cama. Las palabras "Malfoy padre"y "proposición" sonaban demasiado tentadoras como para dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Me metí en el cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo con celeridad, luchando por quitarme el pijama a continuación.

Mi trabajo como subgerente del área de Recursos Humanos en la corporación Malfoy y asociados no era de vital relevancia que digamos, pero afortunadamente el salario me permitía pagar las expensas y el alquiler del pequeño departamento en el que vivía, a las afueras de Londres. Viéndolo desde afuera, dirían que no tenía mucho de qué quejarme ya que vivía cómodamente y me daba mis gustos de vez en cuando, pero en el fondo no me conformaba con un puesto tan minúsculo. Sabía que había estudiado y me había capacitado para algo más grande, quería demostrarles a mis superiores que servía para una posición elevada. Quería formar mi propia empresa y triunfar, ser exitosa. No por nada me había graduado con honores.

Dejé que el agua tibia corriera por mi piel, despabilando los músculos y domando mi cabello… un momento, ¡el agua se estaba enfriando! ¡Dios, no hoy! Había olvidado llamar al plomero por aquel problema, y si lo hacía en ese momento, no tendría dinero para pagarle después. Terminé de asearme como pude, maldiciendo a las cañerías prehistóricas del edificio, y tiritando de frío corrí hasta el armario.

Oh, difícil decidir qué ponerse en una ocasión así. Una duda entre mostrarse demasiado provocativa, a lo _femme fatale_, o disfrazarse de la Novicia Rebelde si cree que con eso causará una buena impresión. Además, surgen los problemas típicos: qué pantalón te disimula esos rollitos de más en las caderas, si te depilaste arriba de la rodilla como para usar una falda o cuál de tus trajes favoritos es el que todavía no has llevado a la tintorería para quitarle la mancha de café.

Después de deliberar tanto como el tiempo me lo permitía, me decidí por un pantalón de vestir color beige, a juego con la chaqueta ceñida a la cintura, y una camisa blanca que, si mal no recordaba, había recibido de todo menos elogios por parte de mi pelirroja amiga. En cuanto a los zapatos, utilizaría la vieja táctica del "corre como alma que lleva el diablo". Usaría mis lindas y semi destrozadas zapatillas de deporte hasta llegar a la oficina y una vez allí, las sustituiría por unos coquetos y dolorosos tacones negros, apropiados para la ocasión.

Arrojé todo el equipamiento en mi cartera sin preocuparme por el orden o lo que llevaba, y contemplé por última vez el caos de mi hogar antes de irme.

_Déjalo, sabes de sobra que los animalitos del bosque no van a venir a limpiar. Ordenarás luego, ¡ahora VETE!_

Las siete y media. Me felicité a mi misma por mi eficacia al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas del subterráneo apartando a quien se cruzase en mi camino, y una vez que me encontré dentro del vagón, el traqueteo me puso a pensar en lo que me esperaba.

¿Qué clase de propuesta querría hacerme el señor Malfoy? Sólo lo había visto un par de veces, al cruzármelo por los concurridos pasillos de la oficina, pero nada más. Él y yo trabajábamos en plantas diferentes y nos movíamos en ámbitos diferentes: él pertenecía a las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense y yo vivía a diez cuadras del barrio municipal Ravenknoll, lo que es decir un lugar pobre entre los pobres. No se me ocurría que podía querer el presidente de una corporación multinacional con filiales en más de cincuenta países, conmigo, una simple empleaducha.

Todo era muy extraño. Demasiado. Observe el reloj una vez más y el alivio recorrió mis facciones ojerosas. En cinco minutos más, estaría allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Draco, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no toques esa escultura? Pagué por ella más de lo que costó toda tu educación, así que mantente lejos de ella o irás a nadar al Támesis.

- Perdón, padre. Pero tienes que entenderme, estoy demasiado aburrido – respondió arrastrando las palabras a la vez que arremetía contra un juego de ajedrez de cristal - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar a la persona que va a robarme el puesto de director? – ironizó el joven jugueteando de manera indolente con la reina y el rey.

Lucius frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese retorcido sentido del humor, si de esa forma podía llamársele, que poseía su único hijo. En ocasiones le reprochaba su desfachatez sin medida, pero secretamente aclamaba su temple y su carácter. Personas como Draco Malfoy eran aptas para dirigir la compañía, por lo que él estaba moviendo todos los hilos posibles para que, una vez retirado él, su hijo lo sucediera en el poder.

No obstante, era más sencillo de decir que de hacer.

De una zancada, el hombre ágil y esbelto que se encontraba ante él abandonó uno de las mullidas sillas colocadas delante de su escritorio, y pasó a ocupar su nueva y preciada adquisición. Un sillón con centro de masajes que le había salido una pequeña fortuna, con fines descontracturantes y cuyo único usuario era él. Claro que a Draco eso le importó poco y nada.

- ¿No ves que yo también estoy muy estresado? Tanto trabajar me vuelve loco… - se excusó con una luz de picardía en los ojos, apoyando las manos sobre la nuca. Lucius soltó una risa sardónica.

- Si tus viajes a Saint Tropez, las cenas en el Ritz y los miles de dólares gastados en Sotheby´s son considerados trabajo, entonces te envidio, hijo mío – comentó fingiendo despreocupación.

- Permíteme gozar la vida, ¿sí? – la cara de perrito abandonado de Draco no convencía a nadie y mucho menos a su padre – Hay que disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último, papá. No como tú, que prácticamente vives aquí – la burla conllevó un matiz de reproche.

- Gracias a que yo "_vivo en la oficina_", tú vas de viaje en viaje - se justificó Lucius – Y por cierto, ¿qué fue de Brenda?

- Es Glenda, no Brenda – corrigió Draco sin mucho interés en el asunto.

- No, Draco. Es Brenda y me la presentaste hace sólo una semana – el aludido enarcó las cejas - ¿Ya la olvidaste?

- Me temo que sí. Era demasiado… - buscó la palabra apropiada sin sonar desmedidamente vulgar - ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Zorra? ¿Prostituta? ¿Hueca? ¿Pechugona? – enumeró Lucius observando el reloj por decimoquinta vez en el día.

- Creo que una pizca de todos – Draco cerró los ojos, adentrándose en sus recuerdos. Más precisamente, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior en la que había roto con la tal Brenda.

_Las mujeres son tan predecibles. Al principio te adoran, luego se convierten en tus esclavas sexuales y si te largas, eres el mayor desgraciado del planeta. ¡Qué difícil es lidiar con ellas!_

- Dime, querido primogénito - el tono de voz del Malfoy mayor era todo menos cariñoso - ¿cuánto le costará a la compañía esta separación?

- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo bajo control – el joven se incorporó como si lo hubiese recorrido una descarga eléctrica y se aproximó al escritorio nuevamente – Tendremos que darle el departamento de Kensington Road…

- ¿El nuevo? – Lucius habló de él como si fueran a hacerle una operación de próstata.

- Sí, ese – para Draco no era más que un pisito de diez mil euros al mes – más una pensión lo suficientemente generosa como para que ella no ande divulgando detalles un tanto… escabrosos.

Tuvo ganas de formar un escudo con sus brazos como cuando era pequeño y su niñera lo regañaba por destruir los hermosos rosales que Narcisa tanto cuidaba. Lucius parecía a punto de estallar.

- Draco…

- ¡Astoria llamó a las tres de la mañana desde Puerto Vallarta y Brenda atendió! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, enviar una lechuza mensajera a México para que no me contactara?

El hombre suspiró con hastío ante la actitud de su hijo. Las agujas de su reloj de muñeca indicaron el tiempo que faltaba para la cita con Hermione Granger.

- Martha, avísale a Weasley que si Granger no viene en menos de diez minutos está despedida – comunicó con voz monocorde a su secretaria por medio del teléfono. Dicho esto, colgó con un ademán brusco y se puso de pie. Draco dejó el mensaje de texto a medio escribir para imitar a su padre y ponerse a buen resguardo de él. Si lo conocía bien, sabía que se avecinaba una regañina de las grandes.

_Esto se va a poner feo._

- Ven, hijo mío – Lucius lo invitó a acercarse haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha. El joven obedeció, sintiendo como si se dirigiera a la guillotina – Déjame explicarte por qué hago tanto hincapié en la mejora de tu comportamiento.

- Padre, quiero expli… ¡Ouch!

- Estoy tratando… - Malfoy padre había tomado a Malfoy hijo por una oreja y ahora estaba jalando de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Draco pensó que iba a arrancársela si seguía tirando de ese modo – de que ocupes mi lugar lo antes posible. He hablado, amenazado, despedido y pisoteado a quienes se opusieran a mi decisión, pero todavía falta la junta directiva. Ellos están totalmente en contra de que tú seas el presidente. ¿Sabes por qué?- la voz de Lucius se había transformado en un escalofriante siseo.

El joven tragó saliva por toda respuesta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tanto como la mano de su padre se lo permitía. Éste dejó que una sonrisa maquiavélica asomara a sus labios finos.

- ¿No lo sabes? Entonces te lo explicaré por medio de un ejemplo más, digamos… _gráfico._

Lucius empujó fieramente a Draco contra la puerta de su oficina, haciéndola temblar tal como si fuera a salirse de los goznes. El muchacho jadeó, pidiendo a los cielos porque la persona que estaba esperando su padre llegara en cualquier instante y lo salvara de morir de otitis.

- Esos endemoniados bastardos te consideran un mocoso malcriado. Y están en lo cierto – lo miró durante un segundo, desafiándolo a emitir una réplica – Creen que posees demasiados privilegios dentro de la empresa y que tengo que incluir a otros empleados dentro de las posibilidades. Alguien más responsable y con los pies sobre la tierra.

- ¡Yo puedo ser más responsable que cualquier idiota de por aquí! – farfulló Draco al verse liberado del castigo de Lucius.

- Lo sé- admitió el otro, sonriendo satisfecho – Pero me están presionando demasiado, entiéndelo. No ven con buenos ojos todos tus escándalos y tus problemas de faldas – el joven desvió la mirada adrede hacia otro lado, concentrándose de repente en una inexistente mancha en la pared – Por lo tanto, si deseas conservar tu pellejo y tu fideicomiso intactos, tendrás que ser un niño bueno de ahora en adelante.

Lucius aguardó un segundo, evaluando el impacto que su discurso había causado en el joven, y a continuación abandonó la habitación con un portazo digno de las heroínas de las telenovelas. Draco permaneció en silencio, meditando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Puede que mi padre tenga razón. Aunque sea en un uno por ciento._

_Si no fuese por esos buitres, a estas alturas ya sería amo y señor de la corporación Malfoy. Pero no, ahora se las dan de solidarios y quieren que otro zángano venga a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde por derecho. ¡Si supieran lo duro que he trabajado para…_

_Bueno, bueno. Quizás no he trabajado tan duro, pero de ninguna manera pueden negarme que me haya encargado de la publicidad magníficamente. Gracias a mí, la empresa es lo que es a nivel mundial._

_Por eso, les voy a demostrar a mi padre y a la junta directiva, parvada de ineptos Les demostraré que puedo ser responsable y eficiente. Ya lo verán. Yo seré quien consiga ese puesto, como que me llamo Draco Malfoy_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Por fin, Hermione! El señor Malfoy pasó de camino a la oficina de la Bruja Mayor y amenazó con enviarte de una patada a la China si no llegabas puntual – resopló Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me hubiera compadecido de ella si no hubiese estado en la misma situación.

- ¿La Bruja Mayor también está involucrada en esto, dices? – sentí como el estrés se acumulaba en mi rostro al tratar de quitarme las zapatillas, que parecían amarradas con candado - ¡Ayuda por aquí, Gin!

_Para los que no saben, la Bruja Mayor es Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella forma parte de la junta directiva de la corporación junto con el chupasangre de su marido, Rodolphus. Ambos tienen la palabra dinero tatuado en los ojos, y no me sorprendería que hubieran tratado de matar a Malfoy padre en un par de ocasiones en las que tuvo problemas de frenos con su automóvil último modelo o caídas "accidentales". En lo que respecta a la Bruja, se ganó ese mote a fuerza de despedir a todas las nuevas secretarias que le asignaran. Ninguna dura más de diez días en el puesto. Además, como si no fuera poco, trata a todo el mundo como si fuera la Suprema Dictadora del Universo y tiene un gusto pésimo para vestir. ¡Ni que fuera Morticia Addams, por todos los cielos!_

- ¿Te maquillaste? - inquirió Ginny, aferrando un lápiz labial cual metralleta.

- ¿Bromeas? No tuve tiempo ni de respirar – bufé.

Se limitó a pasar el lápiz labial y luego un poco de rimel sobre mis pestañas mientras murmuraba algo acerca de mi despertador y el vestuario. Cuando terminó, se dispuso a intentar acomodar mi espesa mata de cabello castaño de forma que quedara presentable, al mismo tiempo que miraba por encima de mi hombro la puerta del ascensor, presa de una ansiedad evidente.

- Listo. Ahora luces como un ser humano – agregó esbozando una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del ascensor.

- Gracias por todo, Gin. Ahora debo irme – mi esófago estaba hecho un nudo marinero, pero no por eso iba a flaquear - ¡Deséame suerte! – exclamé, procurando sonar lo más segura de mí misma posible.

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡Que te deseen suerte es de mala suerte! - protestó una cabeza rubia que se asomaba por debajo del escritorio contiguo.

_Esa es Luna Lovegood, alias "Lunática Lovegood". Tiene la misma edad que Ginny, pero su inocencia y su personalidad son las de una niña de ocho años. Cree en todos los mitos y supersticiones existentes: no hay que pasar por debajo de las escaleras, ni romper los espejos, ni derramar la sal y un largo etcétera. La mayoría de los empleados piensan que está un poco chiflada y hasta los he oído cuchicheando a sus espaldas, cosa que me encargué de solucionar haciendo un par de maldades en conjunto con Ginny a esos pobres idiotas. Luna es una de mis amigas más leales y sinceras, además de ser una persona maravillosa. Sólo tienes que dejar de lado sus excentricidades y conocerla un poquito mejor._

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? – Ginny y yo nos mordimos los labios al unísono para contener la risa.

- Bellatrix me mandó revisar todo este piso en busca de un pendiente que se le cayó – justificó con los ojos entrecerrados, moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro cual agente de la CIA – Aunque me parece raro, ya que cuando la vi tenía los dos aretes bien puestos – agregó rascándose la coronilla

_¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Luna es la única persona a la que Bellatrix le dirige la palabra, aparte de los de la junta y de Rodolphus el Murciélago. Simplemente porque es su secretaria y obedece cualquier orden. Incluso las más descabelladas._

- Levántate, Luna - le ofrecí la mano y ella la tomó gustosa. Se golpeó la cabeza al salir de debajo del escritorio pero no borró su sonrisa - Tienes que aprender a discernir entre las tareas dignas de un asistente…

- … y los mandatos de esa arpía con sífilis en el cerebro – completó Ginny con la barbilla alzada. Reconocí esa expresión de vanidosa reina de la belleza en el acto.

- ¿A quién viste? ¿Tu decimocuarto ex novio? – bromeé.

No contestó, sino que posó sus manos diminutas a ambos lados de mi cara y la giró para que pudiese ver a la persona que estaba entrando en ese mismo instante. Mis ojos saliéndose de las órbitas y la sonrisa presuntuosa de Alexandra fueron todo uno.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? – masculló mi pelirroja amiga por lo bajo.

_Alexandra Rowls Chesterfield Huntington. Veinticuatro años, rubia natural, piernas kilométricas y una sinceridad aplastante. Tiene una especie de hechizo magnético a su alrededor que hace que todo hombre con niveles normales de testosterona y los huevos en su lugar correspondiente aúlle al verla pasar y derrame litros de saliva. Sin embargo, ella ha despreciado a cada uno de los que han reunido el valor suficiente para acercársele. Su vida es un misterio del tamaño de Júpiter. No habla con ningún empleado excepto con su superior inmediato, así como tampoco despierta la simpatía de las mujeres de la empresa debido a su aspecto. Tema que a ella parece importarle poco y nada. Proviene de una familia aristocrática muy antigua, su padre es caballero de no sé que orden y posee miles de títulos nobiliarios. Ergo: está nadando en una pileta olímpica de dinero._

- ¡Buenos días, Alexandra! – saludó Luna, probablemente creyendo que había retrocedido en el tiempo y estaba dándole la bienvenida a su dulce y tierna maestra de jardín de infantes. Tanto Ginny como yo les enviamos miradas asesinas. A ambas.

- Lo mismo digo, Lovegood – respondió sin mirarnos. Se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo con su andar de supermodelo, dobló el recodo y se perdió de vista. La reacción de mis amigas fue dividida: Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Ginny extendió su dedo mayor en la dirección en la que se había ido Alexandra.

- ¡Oye! - tomé el dedo y lo devolví a su sitio - No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la odies tanto?

- Respirar el mismo aire que yo – contestó secamente – Ahora vete, que vas a llegar tarde.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Adiós, muchachas! ¡Nos vemos! – las saludé con la mano. Tenía que caminar hasta el ascensor que se encontraba del otro lado, subir dos pisos y caminar un poquito más para llegar a la oficina de mi jefe. Todo eso, subida a unos tacones de ocho centímetros que parecían salidos del vestuario de un travesti. ¿Podría lograrlo?

Antes de partir, volteé para verlas. Luna sostenía un trozo de metal en la mano y daba pequeños saltitos, mientras que la otra intentaba explicarle que ése no era precisamente el pendiente perdido de Bellatrix.

Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en mis labios. Si todo iba mal con Malfoy, ellas estarían allí para apoyarme.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco contempló su propia oficina con aire crítico. Demasiados cuadros espantosos, demasiada luz, demasiado de Lucius en aquella habitación. Cogió su moderno teléfono móvil, el cual descansaba sobre el escritorio de vidrio, y marcó un número con aire resuelto.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Malfoy?

- ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted? – frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se revolvía el pelo en un gesto seductor. Imaginó la expresión sarcástica de su secretaria y amiga y esbozó una mueca.

- Desde que me llamaste a las tres de la mañana para pedirme que alquilara "Paris y sus tres conejitas" porque, según tú, "no tenías a nadie que te curara el insomnio". Ni te imaginas la cara del tipo que me entregó la película. Seguramente creyó que era, no sé, lesbiana o algo así.

- ¡Ah, lo recuerdo! – replicó Draco enjugándose las lágrimas de la risa– No me hablaste por una semana y tuve que enviar una serenata romántica a tu departamento, ¿te acuerdas de eso?

- Perfectamente, por eso no te dirigí la palabra por un mes. Pero ya basta de esto. Cierra el arcón de las memorias y desembucha.

- Un momento – el hombre enarcó una ceja - ¿Cómo supiste que iba a pedirte algo?

- ¡Es que eres tan sutil, que te pasas de la raya! – el comentario se oyó cargado de ironía.

- Ja, ja – apretó los labios fingiendo enfado - ¿Quieres darte prisa? ¿En dónde estás?

- Aquí.

Si Draco conocía a una mujer que sabía hacer de sus llegadas una escena altamente impactante, ésa era Alex. Con sus botas negras de caña alta, sus piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros del mismo color y una camiseta que resaltaba su figura esbelta, causaba sensación. La mujer apartó su cabello de un hombro hacia otro delicadamente, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Cariño, vas a matarme de un infarto si sigues apareciendo así vestida – Draco se aproximó a ella con ínfulas de seductor y Alexandra se apartó justo a tiempo – Todavía sigo considerando que estás demasiado buena para ser mi amiga.

- Ni lo sueñes, oxigenado – cortó en seco la retorcida proposición mediante una ademán de su mano derecha. En la izquierda cargaba infinidad de carpetas y papeles, los pendientes de Draco para ese día- ¿Ya te han presentado a tu contrincante? – preguntó en tono de niñita inocente. Él, por toda respuesta, le sacó la lengua. Ella debió darle la espalda y morderse el puño para no lanzar una risotada en sus respingadas narices.

_Esperen un segundo. _

_¡Ella sabe quién es el condenado! ¡Alex lo sabe pero no quiere decírmelo, maldita embustera!_

- Alexandra Apellido Interminable – odiaba que la llamara de esa forma y por eso empleó esa táctica para sacarle la información – ¡vas a decirme ya mismo quién rayos es "mi contrincante" o de lo contrario, te echaré de patitas en la calle! – trató de infundirle pánico pero no lo consiguió. Ella era sin lugar a dudas, una chica difícil de amedrentar.

- Ni tus peores y más patéticos insultos van a hacerme hablar, rubiecín. Además, tú no eres lo suficientemente cojonudo como para despedirme – y otra vez estaba en lo cierto. Era dependiente físico y emocional de Alexandra, lo que significaba que no la despediría nunca, ni siquiera a punta de pistola. Odiaba eso. Todas las veces en las que mantenían una discusión como ésa, ella salía ganando.

Draco decidió adoptar un tono zalamero y persuasivo, pero no hubo caso. Probó la psicología a la inversa, y tampoco dio resultado. Su secretaria, inmiscuida en los asuntos laborales, le prestó poca o nula atención a sus desesperadas intentonas. Optó entonces por hundirse en su sillón y esperar a que se apiadara de él.

- ¿Quieres un cuchillo o algo filoso para cortarte las venas, o prefieres tirarte por la ventana? Debo admitir que lo primero es más doloroso, así que te conviene la opción b – rió de su propio chiste.

- Púdrete, Alex. Eres malvada y no quiero ser más tu amigo – repuso con un mohín.

- Eso solía funcionar cuando teníamos tres años y yo no quería prestarte mis muñecas, pero ya no – tomó asiento sobre el escritorio, colocándose frente a él – Draco, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos y te quiero con toda el alma a pesar de tus defectos. Dejando esto de lado, tienes que entrar en razón y hacerle caso a tu padre… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, tonto! – protestó al ver cómo el hombre giró su butaca, dándole la espalda.

- Olvidaba que eres la presidenta del club de fans de mi padre – ironizó desde su escondite – Cuando lo veas, pídele un autógrafo para mí.

- ¿Qué te sucede, estás indispuesto o qué? – contraatacó, dando vuelta la butaca giratoria bruscamente y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. El semblante afligido de Draco cambió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo – No puedes huir de tus obligaciones constantemente, ¿sabes? Tendrás que enfrentar lo que venga con la cabeza en alto. Que no te vea indefenso, porque va a manejarte a su antojo – deslizó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de él, en un rapto de inusitada ternura.

- Pero si me dijeras quién es el desgraciado, tal vez yo podría…

- ¡No, no y no! De todas formas vas a enterarte ahora mismo, así que si yo te lo digo ahora, perdería la gracia – se excusó zarandeándole la barbilla –Lávate los dientes antes de irte, apestas a whisky. - quiso levantarse para seguir con sus tareas, pero las manos grandes y blancas del hombre apegadas a sus muslos se lo impidieron.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Alex?

- A trabajar – forcejeó para liberarse, pero Draco era más fuerte que ella - Es lo que tú tendrías que empezar a hacer, para variar – él no aflojaba y Alexandra comenzaba a irritarse - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No me acostaría contigo ni aunque me regalaras la mitad de tu fortuna.

- ¿Y si te la doy toda entera? – sugirió Draco a medias lujurioso e infantil.

- Tampoco. Me basta y me sobra con la mía – agregó con una nota de arrogancia en la voz. Draco la dejó ir finalmente y se incorporó para arreglarse la ropa.

- Yo soy el hombre perfecto para ti, preciosa. Algún día vas a caer en la cuenta de eso, pero será demasiado tarde para entonces – presagió sonriéndose. Alex lo ignoró, a sabiendas de que lo decía como una simple broma. Una broma que formaba parte de su catálogo exclusivo. Códigos entre ellos que muchas veces excluían a terceras personas de la conversación y que volvían loco a Lucius.

En la oficina se rumoreaba por lo bajo un supuesto romance entre Draco y Alexandra, pero los pocos privilegiados que conocían realmente a ambos eran capaces de afirmar su amistad poniendo las manos en el fuego. Su manera de tratarse, rayana en la intimidad absoluta, era lo que parecía incomodar a sus colegas.

- Date prisa, precisamente hoy no quiero quedarme hasta las diez trabajando en tus informes – aclaró a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta – Tu padre está esperándote.

- ¿Alex?

El bajo volumen de su voz más el tono lastimero le dio a entender que Draco le haría una petición, que por más que gritara y pataleara, no podría rechazar.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me harías el nudo de la corbata?

Alex rió con ganas. Draco Malfoy era un misógino arrogante, pero era su amigo y eso no cambiaría jamás.

----------------------------------------------------

¡_Estúpidos tacones y estúpida Ginny! ¿Cómo fui capaz de gastar un porcentaje de mi sueldo en ellos? Qué tonta fui._

_Bien, aquí es._

_Oh, oh. ¿Cuál es la oficina de Lucius? Hay tres puertas. Me siento como en esos programas de televisión en los que tienes que elegir entre la lavadora, el secador de pelo y el regalo sorpresa. ¿Es que a nadie se le ocurre poner plaquetas con el nombre de los ocupantes? No, claro que no._

_Ta, te, ti… mmm, no, no va a funcionar. ¡Demonios! Piensa, Hermione. Analízalo. No desesperes._

_Al diablo. Yo golpearé en ésta y que sea lo que Dios quiera._

_A la una, a las dos y a las…_

- Hola, señor Malfoy. Un placer conocerlo, yo soy Hermio…

- ¡TU!

O sea que ésa no era la puerta indicada. En vez del imponente hombre que me sobrepasaba en altura una cabeza y media, se apareció frente a mí una versión más joven de él, vestido con un traje de diseñador completamente negro y mirándome como si fuese parte de una repugnante subcategoría humana. La bienvenida cordial que solté de carrerilla y que había memorizado de camino hacia allí le causó mucha gracia, al parecer.

- ¿Y a ti quién te dio vela en este entierro, Malfoy? – le espeté, pispeando por encima de su hombro en busca de mi jefe.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, cabeza hueca, MI padre es el dueño de todo esto – señaló con la mano derecha su despacho como si estuviese vendiéndome un apartamento – Así que estoy en todo mi derecho de pasear por donde se me dé la gana.

-Muy bien, felicitaciones. Ahora déjame pasar, que tu querido papi me ha mandado llamar – quise apartarlo de la entrada pero no se movió ni un milímetro, el muy maldito. Al contrario, sonrió de tal forma que parecía el Guasón y me empujó suavemente hacia fuera, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme retroceder un paso.

.- Qué pena – pretendí lamentarme mientras volvía al ataque. Por algo Ginny me llama Zapato: si no la gano, la empato – Creí que al terminar la universidad ibas a marginarte de la sociedad e irías a vivir a una de esas mansiones que tienes desperdigadas por el mundo.

- Pues ya ves que no. No soy como tú, que tendrías que trabajar durante tres vidas para poseer la cuarte parte de lo que yo tengo, pero me gusta ser responsable – presumió dándose aires de gran señor.

- Sí, lo que digas. ¡Mira, se te salió un botón!

- ¿Dónde? – el narcisismo irrefrenable de ese grandísimo zonzo jugó a mi favor, por lo que aproveché ese instante en el que se puso a saltar y a chillar como niña chiquita para escabullirme y entrar en la oficina.

- Muy graciosa, Granger. No volveré a caer en eso otra vez – se juró a sí mismo cerrando la puerta de un golpazo. Tomó asiento en el mullido sillón de su papá, mientras que yo me limité a caminar alrededor de la habitación, admirando el buen gusto del hombre por la decoración. Paredes en tonos claros, pinturas de artistas famosos, reproducciones de esculturas. Lucius Malfoy era todo un mecenas.

- Se mira y no se toca, ¿capisce? - me detuvo su voz carrasposa en el momento en el que iba a acercarme a una lámpara de pie que tenía pinta de ser muy antigua, y por ende costosa.

_- Capisce_, imbécil. De todas formas no iba a tocarlo - mentí suelta de lengua. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años que había padecido a aquel engendro del demonio, era que mientras menos razones le diera para molestarme, él no se metería conmigo.

_Claro, faltaba presentarlo a él. _

_Draco Malfoy, veintisiete años. Alias: el estúpido más grande de todo el planeta Tierra, el Sistema Solar y la Vía Láctea. Es muy guapo, se viste bien, es inteligente y hablador y además tiene un don natural para seducir mujeres. A simple vista el muchacho más encantador que hayas conocido, pero se transforma en Lucifer una vez que lo conoces mejor. Eso sería… unos cinco minutos después de que te lo presentaron. Misógino, déspota, presumido y unos cuantos adjetivos más lo califican a la perfección. Hace y deshace a gusto y piaccere con el dinero de papá Malfoy, tiene igual cantidad de amantes y tarjetas de crédito y no se interesa por nadie más que por él. Fin de la presentación._

_Ah, lo olvidaba. Alexandra es su secretaria y amiga de la infancia. Podría incluir también en su currículum que es el presidente ejecutivo de la Comisión Nacional de Idiotas, a quienes conocerán más adelante._

- Buenos días, señorita Granger – di un respingo al sentir una mano cálida pero firme sobre mi hombro. Giré y allí estaba, ni más ni menos que Lucius Malfoy. Mi jefe.

_Glup. Es bastante más intimidante en persona que en fotografías, sin duda._

Creo que el miedo se hizo presente en mi cara, porque el engendro me dio la espalda abruptamente y vi cómo sus hombros se sacudían. Luchando por recuperar la compostura, estreché su mano sin poder prestar atención a lo que me decía y respondiéndole con muchos "claro" y "sí, señor"

-Tome asiento, por favor - me indicó con un gesto cortés. Obedecí por un acto reflejo. La primera impresión de él estaba resultando estupenda, nada que ver a lo que todos decían en mi planta acerca de su tiranía y su trato casi dictatorial hacia sus subordinados.

_Hasta aquí, todo va bien. Creo que podré trabajar cómodamente aquí. _

- Draco, a tu lugar – había llegado mi turno de reírme, y así lo hice. Por supuesto que de manera disimulada, no quería que me echaran de allí antes de haber sido contratada. Draco se desplomó en la butaca contigua, bufando como buey en celo y lanzándome miradas de soslayo de tanto en tanto. Negué con la cabeza.

_No necesito de tus dardos envenenados, reverendo estúpido. Sé perfectamente que me odias, tanto como yo te odio a ti_

- ¿Desea algo de beber, señorita Granger? ¿Café, té? – me preguntó en tono cordial. Tuve ganas de soltar un gritito, de pura emoción. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Lucius Malfoy, todo un caballero.

- Un café, por favor – pensé que sería de mala educación rechazar la oferta, aunque no tenía sed alguna. A mi lado, Malfoy junior no paraba de retorcerse. Seguramente estaba nervioso por el hecho de enfrentarse a mí, que obviamente me hallaba mucho más capacitada para el puesto que él. Mi autoestima y mi ego crecieron algunos puntos.

_¿Conocen el dicho "no cantes victoria antes de tiempo"? Yo debería haber meditado un poco en aquel lema._

- Martha, tráenos dos cafés y… Draco, ¿deseas algo?

- Sí, padre. Quiero que saques a la personificación de la peste bubónica de aquí, ahora mismo – fue la genial contestación del engendro. Como correspondía (y en un gesto que hizo que me agradara aún más, al menos hasta ese momento) su padre lo ignoró y le dedicó una patada por debajo de la mesa. Cortó la comunicación y se acomodó en su sitio, dispuesto a iniciar la charla. Contuve el aliento.

_Recuerda, Hermione. Siéntate derecha, no hables de más y por lo que más quieras, ¡no dejes que tu mal genio se apodere de ti!_

- Supongo que querrá saber la razón por la que la cité.

- A decir verdad, sí – respondí con franqueza. Era algo que venía carcomiéndome por dentro desde que Ginny me había llamado temprano ese día.

- Iré directo al grano, señorita. Pero antes… - cogió el teléfono nuevamente y la expresión amable de su semblante se desdibujó – Martha, quiero esos cafés ahora, no dentro de dos milenios. Gracias.

_Ok. El caballero está empezando a transformarse en ogro._

- Como le iba diciendo, señorita Granger. La junta directiva ha decidido nombrar un nuevo director general. – asentí, sintiendo como la excitación trepaba por mi pecho – Una persona con metas, determinada a conseguir lo que quiere. Alguien capaz de llevar esta compañía a buen puerto, ¿me sigue?

- Por supuesto – mi sonrisa era de lo más bobalicona en aquel momento, pero no me importó. Estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Yo, directora general?

- Los ejecutivos estuvieron evaluando el desempeño de los jóvenes profesionales en todas las áreas, durante dos semanas. Luego de hacer los análisis correspondientes, la seleccionaron a usted como la mejor alternativa para…

- ¡Estaré encantada de aceptar, señor! - escupí, dejando escapar mi alegría contenida.

_Nota mental:__ NUNCA hables sin pensar, o actúes antes de pensar, o como sea._

Comprendí que había cometido un error al ver la incredulidad latente en el rostro de ambos Malfoy. Dado que me había levantado de un salto en mi ataque de euforia, volví a la butaca balbuceando disculpas incoherentes. Deseé que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante.

Lucius tomó el teléfono nuevamente, y yo agradecí que hubiera hecho caso omiso de mi locura. Draco comenzó a jugar con su móvil.

- Despreocúpese, Granger – dijo sin mirarme – Es comprensible que… ¡MARTHA! – tanto Draco como yo nos sobresaltamos, el engendro contemplando a su padre como si éste fuese a darle un paliza - ¡Te pedí dos malditos cafés, no el monte Everest! Mueve tu grande y peludo trasero de tu escritorio y tráelos AHORA. – colgó con tanta violencia que pensé que iba a hacer trizas el teléfono.

_Está confirmado. ¡Es un ogro!_

- Retomemos la conversación, ¿sí?

Para esas alturas, lo que más quería era irme corriendo y no regresar en un buen par de años, pero por alguna razón que desconozco asentí, sin bajar la vista. Había aprendido mi primera lección para una buena convivencia con ese hombre: no mostrarte insegura en ningún momento.

- Con el fin de obtener este empleo, tendrá que someterse a un período de prueba de dos meses, aproximadamente. La junta procederá a examinarla durante ese lapso de tiempo, y al final determinará si usted, o la persona que también va a estar a prueba, va a conseguir el puesto.

Asentí otra vez, mecánicamente. El globo se había desinflado un poco en mi interior, pero la esperanza permanecía intacta, al igual que mi autoestima. No se me cruzó por la cabeza quién de todas las personas en la empresa podía estar a mi altura como para competir conmigo y vencerme. En ese momento, me juré y perjuré a mí misma que quien ocuparía el cargo de director general sería yo. Haría polvo a la piltrafilla que se me pusiera delante.

_Sí, lo sé. Me creí Dios, Alá, Mahoma y Buda, todos juntos._

- Señor, pecando de indiscreta quiero preguntarle algo.

- Adelante - Lucius había recuperado la amabilidad, mientras que Draco continuaba absorto en "Will contra los Pelegostos", su videojuego del móvil.

- ¿Quién es la persona que estará a prueba junto a mí, señor? – quizás soné muy desesperada, pero era la pura verdad. Tenía que tener a mi oponente en el punto de mira.

_Algunas personas abren los ojos cada mañana, se levantan y desean que ése sea el día en el que su vida cambie para siempre. Esta clase de deseos casi nunca se cumplen._

_Por otro lado, el día menos pensado te despiertas pensando qué vas a cocinar para la cena y a los dos segundos, recibes una noticia que sacude tu mundo y lo da vuelta en un santiamén. Ahí es cuando tu vida cambia para siempre._

_Este era uno de esos días. Con la única diferencia que yo no sabía ni a del asunto-_

- Yo. Tu peor pesadilla, Granger.

Draco Malfoy. Draco el Imbécil Supremo Malfoy.

_Está bien. Olvidemos lo de la piltrafilla._

_

* * *

_

_**Espero **_**que les haya gustado. Ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	2. Conflictos organizacionales

**Perdón por la tardanza. Fueron semanas muy ajetreadas las que pasaron, y sinceramente mi inspiración se había declarado en huelga.**

**Espero que les guste. Es un capítulo de transición, diría yo. Asi que les ruego no me maten :) Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y mucho más.  
**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Que cómo es mi relación con los hombres? Bien, veamos... define relación.**

_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. De seguro es una pesadilla_

- ¿Cómo? – no pude evitar soltar, presa del pánico. A mi lado, el pequeño Malfoy se regodeaba ante mi sorpresa.

- En efecto, señorita Granger – corroboró Lucius, bajando los niveles de cordialidad en su voz al notar mi desagrado por la noticia – Mi hijo aquí presente - el muy inepto se atrevió a ponerse de pie, como si fuera a recibir el Premio Nobel – es quien va a ser su compañero de trabajo durante los próximos dos meses. Confío en que logren alcanzar los objetivos y cumplir con los requerimientos de la junta directiva – aclaró al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, haciendo ademán de abandonar su oficina. Tomó una serie de memorándums y carpetas que se hallaban sobre su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Y por lo que más quieran, compórtense como adultos responsables.

Cerró la puerta suavemente. A continuación se oyó un alarido de horror que me hizo temer por la integridad física de Martha. Me pregunté cómo sería trabajar de secretaria del presidente de la Corporación.

- ¿Acaso vas a acampar aquí, Granger? Lárgate de una vez – Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos, y de paso también de mis casillas. Se encontraba junto a la puerta con la mano extendida hacia mí, indicándome que me esfumara. Adopté mi mejor cara de dignidad y orgullo y caminé lo más derecho posible hasta la salida.

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy – dije arrastrando las palabras, en una aceptable imitación de su persona - ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

- Pues no sé. ¿Me viste cara de boletín informativo?

Eso es algo que me molesta mucho, pero mucho de Malfoy. Sin que haya necesidad de contestar tan asquerosamente, él lo hace y te deja con la palabra en la boca. Solía sacarme de quicio con ese temita, sobre todo en la universidad.

Porque toda pesadilla tiene un comienzo, mi historia con Malfoy se remonta a los tiempos inmemoriales de la Universidad de Oxford, en la que tuve la desgracia de conocerlo. Ambos compartíamos la misma carrera, las mismas asignaturas y los mismos grupos de estudio. Esto, hasta el día de hoy, es un misterio para mí. ¿Por qué habríamos de pasar tanto tiempo juntos si nos movíamos en círculos sociales diferentes? Draco pertenecía a la elite de la elite y yo tenía una etiqueta en la frente que decía "becada" en letra mayúscula. Aunque, a causa de ello, conocí a otra chica becada que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Supongo que ya saben de quién hablo.

Durante cuatro años y medio, una de sus principales aficiones junto a las apuestas, las fiestas a rebosar de niños y niñas igual de ricos y tarados que él y el polo, fue acosarme a mí. No había ocasión que no dejara pasar para emitir insidiosos comentarios sobre mi apariencia, mi procedencia o cualquier otra cosa que encontrara repulsiva en Hermione "la rata de biblioteca" Granger. Al principio me sulfuraba demasiado y corría a encerrarme en el primer baño que encontrara para llorar a moco tendido. Pero luego lo fui superando. Después de todo, el pasado pisado, ¿no?

_Pues no. Hoy los astros se han alineado para convertir tu vida en un auténtico infierno._

- Pregúntale a Alex, quizás sepa algo – murmuró con desgano, observando repetidamente a la puerta, al pasillo y a mí. Entendí la indirecta, y apenas apoyé un tacón sobre la alfombra azul del suelo, el portazo que pegó retumbó en mis oídos. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente y eché a andar. La oficina de la secretaria del engendro no debía de estar muy lejos.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Granger?

Lucius iba de camino a su despacho y me miraba como si no pudiese creer que todavía seguía allí.

_Ya van dos personas que no te pueden ver ni en figurita, Hermione. Vas mejorando._

- Discúlpeme, señor – comencé recalcando la última palabra con ironía. Ahora estaba enfadada. Y para que se vayan dando una idea de mis enojos, cuando me irrito no reparo en nada y en nadie, y puedo llegar a ser de lo más grosera y malhablada. Otra de mis facetas. – pero quería saber cuándo vamos a comenzar con el proyecto.

- Por supuesto- su voz volvía a ser amable. ¿Quién entendía a ese hombre? Si vamos al caso, ¿quién entiende a los hombres? – Mañana mismo usted y su secretaria se trasladarán a este sector. Draco y usted compartirán su oficina – ¿en serio creía que Malfoy iba a permitir esa aberración? _Déjeme dudarlo_, pensé – y Alexandra y la señorita Weasley compartirán otra. ¿Está entendido?

Me dieron ganas de responderle con un "¡sí, señor!" al estilo militar, pero mi conciencia me dijo que eso era de todo menos apropiado. No me sorprendió que llamara a la amiga de la infancia del engendro por su nombre de pila, mas sí me extrañó que recordara el apellido de Ginny, cuando yo sólo lo había mencionado una vez. Curioso.

Una vez me vi librada de su intimidante presencia, corrí escaleras abajo para contarle las buenas nuevas (léase sarcasmo) a mis amigas. Ginny iba a querer tirarse desde el décimo piso al enterarse. Y yo la seguiría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Menuda idea la de papá. Juntarme a mí con la traga libros de Granger era igual a la más feroz pelea de gallos de riña, o de perros salvajes, o cualquier ejemplo que prefieran. Era de locos.

Pero claro, a mi padre no se le discute una sola orden, ni aunque te diga que el cielo es amarillo en lugar de azul. Algunos piensan que saqué mi obstinación de sus genes, sin embargo, lo dicen porque no conocen a mi madre. Una explosiva combinación rubia de mal genio y terquedad, con grandes cantidades añadidas de ironía y burla.

Maldito el día en que conocí a aquella rata de biblioteca. Un pantalón que parecía del siglo pasado y una camiseta con la inscripción "Salvemos al oso panda" habían contribuido a crear una pésima primera impresión. Era de los niveles más bajos del escalafón femenino, sin lugar a dudas.

Para aquellos hombres hipócritas que dicen fijarse en la personalidad antes que en el cuerpo de una mujer (¡JA!), aquí les va el famosísimo escalafón femenino, marca registrada mía, de Blaise y de Theo. Éste último nos tilda de machistas, no obstante está de acuerdo con muchos puntos del escalafón por más que no le dé la cara para admitirlo.

En primer lugar, están las excesivas. Son demasiado lindas, demasiado voluptuosas y ya resultan repulsivas de tanto tirársete encima. Te hacen dudar si el noventa y nueve por ciento de su cuerpo está libre de colágeno o botox. Son fáciles de hallar pero cuesta sacártelas de encima. Hay que tener cuidado con ellas, ya que la mayoría resultan ser unas caza fortunas de primera. Sin embargo, para unos buenos polvos alcanzan y sobran.

En segundo lugar, están las lindas. Bonitas de verdad, provocativas sin llegar al extremo y con una pizca más de cerebro que las anteriores. Suelen ser modelos, actrices o simplemente esposas de la alta alcurnia cuyos maridos trabajan hasta las mil y una de la mañana, por lo que buscan diversión fuera de casa. Jóvenes y exitosas, posan de mujer independiente pero en cuanto uno se empieza a bajar los pantalones ruegan a gritos que te encargues de ellas.

En tercer lugar, (y aquí ya empieza a descender la calidad) se encuentran las pasables. Theo dice que éstas son sus preferidas, pero Blaise y yo no nos tragamos ese cuentillo. Vamos, si lo hemos visto muy acaramelado con un par de rubias que perfectamente clasificaban en la primera categoría. En fin, éstas abundan más que el aire y pueden hallarse en sitios tan diferentes como un restaurante francés o la sala de un hospital. He salido con un par de las de este tipo, pero las dejé a las dos o tres semanas. Son de acostumbrarse a la fidelidad y sueñan con entrar vestidas de blanco a la iglesia, aferrándote del brazo e impidiéndote escapar. ¡No, gracias!

En cuarto lugar, vienen las feas. O tienen feo cuerpo y linda cara, o viceversa. Necesitas ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para poder llegar a tocarlas sin que te agarren ganas de vomitar. Lamentablemente, también abundan. Y lo peor de todo, es que de lejos están buenísimas. Son como un maldito espejismo, Dios santo.

En quinto y último lugar, están las horribles. Mujeres que sobrepasan con creces la fealdad y que no parecen estar con ánimos de revertir su situación para engancharse a un hombre decente antes de los cuarenta. Varias veces propuse el método de las cámaras de gas, lo que me valió unos buenos puñetazos por parte de Alex y aplausos por parte de Blaise, quien llora de la risa. ¡Sólo emito mi opinión sincera sobre el sexo opuesto, nada más! Creí que había libertad de expresión es este país.

Además, siempre hay excepciones a la regla, como una "excesiva" con sus neuronas bien puestas y funcionando, y chicas que solían ser feas en la secundaria y luego de cinco años, vuelves a encontrártelas convertidas en diosas infartantes. Y lo digo por experiencia propia. Hay de todo en la viña del Señor.

Mmm… sinceramente, es difícil decidir en qué grupo pondría a Granger. Su cuerpo no está tan mal; a decir verdad, no está para nada mal. Bonitas piernas y buen trasero. Eso sí, la delantera deja bastante que desear. Quizás si tuviese un poquito más de… pero ni tampoco. No la ayudaría en nada, porque esa lengua viperina y contestataria que tiene arruina cualquier posibilidad de conquista. Es demasiado respondona. ¿Qué le cuesta aceptar que los demás tienen razón y ella está equivocada? Obstinada como mula vieja y malhumorada en extremo, sería la última mujer con la que planearía siquiera ir a tomar un café. Acabaríamos peleando y montando una escenita desagradable frente a todo el mundo, no lo duden.

Y ahora tengo que trabajar con ella. Perfecto. Ya completé mi ración diaria de feminismo y melenas enmarañadas por el resto de mi vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sonreía optimista y Luna sostenía un cartel que decía "No importa, siempre vamos a estar a tu lado". Así estaban cuando me las encontré, hambrientas de novedades calentitas.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? – vociferaron al unísono, cada una con su voz característica. Había estado meditando por el camino sobre la forma más humorística y a la vez sutil de decirle a Ginny que a partir del día siguiente tendría que compartir ocho largas horas con una de las personas que más detestaba, incluyendo su decena de ex novios de todas las razas y a su hermano. Me aclaré la garganta, evitando que una carcajada se colara por entre mis labios. En lo que se refiere a quedarme seria cuando por dentro estoy que me hago encima de la risa, soy pésima.

- Pues, bueno…me dio una noticia buena y una mala.

- ¡La buena! – me apuró Ginny

- ¡La mala! – dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido, dando vuelta el cartel que ahora mostraba un colorido "¡Felicitaciones, Hermione!"

- La buena es que estoy en carrera para ser la nueva directora general de las empresas Malfoy – ante esto, tuve que detener los alaridos de felicidad de Ginny y el abrazo de Luna con mis manos – y la mala…

- ¡Tendrás que irte a vivir a la India! – exclamó mi locuela amiga rubia con el semblante entristecido. Ginny le dedicó su segunda mirada de incredulidad en lo que iba del día y yo rogué para mis adentros que la risa no se me escapara por debajo de la nariz – Oh, lo siento. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - se justificó con una sonrisa suave.

- Ya veo – ironizó la otra – Continua, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo malo?

_Pobre Ginny._

- La mala noticia es que… - vacilé un segundo antes de responder – tendré que competir con Malfoy – concluí con un suspiro exagerado, para dejar bien en claro lo mucho que me irritaba tener que compartir más de cinco minutos al lado del engendro.

- ¿Entonces no te vas a la India? – quiso saber Luna, hablando casi en un susurro. Podría decir que su alivio por el hecho de que yo no tuviera que irme a vivir a miles de kilómetros era palpable.

_- No_, Luna – respondió Ginny en tono letárgico. Me di cuenta enseguida de que se había puesto de mal humor, por lo que desvié la conversación antes de que Luna cayera estrepitosamente por las escaleras – Y eso quiere decir que yo… - añadió dirigiéndose a mí con esa miradita de marisabidilla que me fastidia. A veces creo que puede leerme la mente, lo juro.

- Exactamente lo que imaginas. Tú y Alex van a trabajar juntas.

Dejé que el silencio teatral que suele preceder a esta clase de revelaciones transcurriera, con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Ginny permaneció impasible, cual estatua de granito. Supongo que en esos escasos segundos analizó las posibilidades que tenía de escaquearse del trato. Luna parecía haber partido hacia una dimensión desconocida, ya que observaba una mancha de café en el suelo con tanto ímpetu, que pensé que ésta iba a cobrar vida.

- Si no queda más remedio…

- ¡Gracias, Ginny! ¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo! – chillé efusivamente al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta al escritorio para abrazarla. Salí bastante bien librada del embrollo, ya que esperaba que explotara de rabia o algo por el estilo. Ella me correspondió a su modo, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

- Sí, si. Lo que tú digas – farfulló liberándose de mi contacto – Pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí – agregó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos que conocía de sobra. Cuando a Ginny le titilan las pupilas de esa forma, es porque se trae un plan maléfico entre manos cuya destinataria soy yo. Su servidora.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- ¡Saldremos a celebrar! – sentenció mi amiga, de buen ánimo otra vez.

_Ay, no. ¡No otra vez!_

Cada vez que Ginny propone ir a celebrar, ya sea su cumpleaños o su ruptura con el quincuagésimo novio, sé que va a presentarme a alguien. He acumulado suficiente experiencia a lo largo de nuestros años de amistad como para desbaratar sus ardides, así que ese día en particular no tendría ninguna dificultad en hacerlo. Mi humor estaba muchos puntos por debajo de lo socialmente aceptable, me dolían los pies horriblemente y por último (pero no menos importante) no sabía que ponerme y el balance de mi economía estaba en números rojos. Como para andar comprando vestiditos y zapatos no estaba la cosa.

- ¿A quién conseguiste esta vez, Gin? Confiesa. Y más te vale que no lo hayas sacado de la sección de avisos para solos y solas del periódico porque estás frita – la reté con aires de matrona.

- Es Ron – puso su mejor cara de ángel de la guarda – Está un poco deprimido porque acaba de terminar su relación con una novia de la secundaria que aún arrastraba – el tono de su voz dejaba entrever que su ex cuñada no le caía del todo bien – Por eso le prometí que iríamos a cenar para charlar y distendernos un rato. Sólo eso – admitió, llevándose una mano al pecho y alzando la restante en el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír.

- Puedes traer a alguien si quieres – sugirió, aprovechándose de mi rapto de optimismo y empuje. La risa se detuvo en el acto.

- ¿A quién voy a llevar, Ginny? Sabes que no soy tan sociable como tú – contesté con sencillez. Mi estilo de vida se adaptaba más al de un topo ermitaño que al de una mujer de mi edad que sale y se divierte por ahí todos los viernes después del trabajo. No era de esas, y lo tenía muy en claro.

_Podrías llamar a Harry, si no está de guardia esta noche. Le vendría muy bien salir, y a ti también._

-Entonces organicen una salida cuádruple. La van a pasar bomba – acotó Luna, todavía abstraída con la mancha de café. Ambas, Ginny y yo, nos giramos para descubrir qué tanto era lo que atraía su atención. Y vimos a Nott.

_Theodore Nott, veintiséis años. Uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy junior, y tesorero de la Comisión Nacional de Idiotas. Uno de sus principales pasatiempos dentro de la empresa es acosar a jóvenes y núbiles secretarias con la esperanza de lograr acostarse con ellas. Típico de los hombres como él. Complexión atlética, tez clara, ojos negros como la noche y una melena que hasta el engendro mismo envidia, por la que no pierde oportunidad alguna de pavonearse, moviendo su cabezota de un lado a otro. Posee su mismo encanto y elegancia, no obstante, también guarda algo de lo que Draco carece: detrás de esa armadura de narcisismo y revoleo de pelo, existe un ser bondadoso y gentil. Claro que esta faceta de su persona se encuentra depositada en el fondo de él. Muy en el fondo._

_Ginny y yo sospechamos que Luna está enamorada de él. Lamentablemente, la muy escurridiza sabe jugar bien sus cartas, por lo tanto nunca hemos podido pescarla cerca de Theodore babeando, fantaseando o desarrollando cualquier tipo de síntoma que padece la víctima de un enamoramiento._

Buenos días, señoritas – anunció al pasar por nuestro lado con su andar despreocupado, meneo de cabello mediante. La cara de Luna no denotó la más mínima vergüenza; al contrario, le dedicó una sonrisa suave a la que Theodore correspondió.

Esos dos sí que eran un misterio. Colgué mi mano del hombro de la chica, zarandeándola violentamente y haciendo que diera un respingo. Ginny se cruzó de brazos, incrédula, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su escritorio.

- ¿Necesitas un babero?

- ¡Oh, Dios! No me digan que empecé con lo del exceso de saliva otra vez porque… - se restregó la comisura de los labios con la manga de la camisa.

- ¡No, Luna! – exclamamos Ginny y yo al unísono. La destinataria de la broma se encogió de hombros y tomó unos papeles enormes con dedos temblorosos – Te lo dije por la forma en la que ojeabas a Nott – añadió mi amiga pelirroja en tono insinuante

- Sí, como si estuvieras a punto de comértelo…

- Besarlo…

- Abrazarlo…

- Y pasar toda una noche teniendo sexo salvaje con él, y luego….

- Ya es suficiente, niñas – nos detuvo Luna, sin rastro de su expresión soñadora. Más bien lucía firme y decidida, dispuesta a tomar una resolución determinante en su vida. Las comediantes la observamos de pies a cabeza, tratando de descubrir qué bicho le había picado.

- Voy a sacar algunas fotocopias que Bellatrix pidió – mintió hábilmente – Dejen de hablar sandeces y pónganse a trabajar, que hay miles de cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo – aclaró posesionada por el espíritu maligno de Malfoy padre. Estaba confirmado: algo raro le había pasado. Algo que tenía nombre, apellido y aspecto de modelo de un anuncio de champú.

Apartó la silla con rueditas que habitualmente utilizaba para girar hasta marearse o para meditar, y se alejó en la misma dirección en la que Nott había abandonado nuestra planta. Tanto Ginny como yo intercambiamos miradas de comprensión.

- "Sacar fotocopias" – exageró ella, remarcando la expresión con un par de comillas en el aire – Sí, claro. Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?

- Déjala en paz – comenté, quitándole hierro a la cosa - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo, es humano querer a alguien – concluí abruptamente.

_Es humano, por eso eres una alienígena incapaz de amar a un hombre o en su defecto, dejar que te ame. Predica con el ejemplo, Herms._

Aclaración: odio rotundamente que me digan Herms, Hermy o que pronuncien mi nombre de manera incorrecta. No por nada mis padres tardaron siete eternos meses para encontrar un nombre que sobrepasara la media de lo considerado original. Ginny, por supuesto, lo hace cuando quiere ponerme furiosa.

- Lo que me recuerda, Hermione, que hoy saldremos en una cita de a cuatro – arremetió otra vez, incansable. Ni por esas iba a dejarme en paz – Tú llevas a alguien y yo a Ron. A las ocho y media, en Rules. Que no se hable más.

Si Ginny utiliza la atemorizante expresión "que no se hable más", significa que no va a dejarte agregar una palabra de más para objetar el asunto. Perfecto.

Harry me debía un favor de los grandes, y esa noche sería una excelente oportunidad para pagarlo.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Luna, eh?

- ¿Y tú que crees?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – pregunté en un tono prolijamente despreocupado, mientras caminaba al lado de Alex. Los dos buscábamos con urgencia un restaurante que tuviese una mesa libre, de tan famélicos que estábamos. Y hallarlo en Londres a las doce del mediodía, merece una medalla olímpica.

- Sí, los tengo – me respondió sin mirarme, con un cierto retintín jactancioso. Sentí una punzada de irritación en el estómago, que luego se disipó. La negativa de mi amiga a apoyarme sólo significaba una cosa: hoy habría cena con mis padres, y con Astoria. Dicha velada me caía como una patada en los huevos, si vamos a ser explícitos.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, persona insensible que abandona a sus amigos en plena dificultad?

- Está bien, lo siento – rezongó mientras me tomaba del codo para adentrarse en un pequeño y pintoresco café. Cuando tiene hambre, se comporta con la velocidad de un guepardo– Pero no puedo servirte de acompañante cada vez que tus padres te invitan a salir – justificó pobremente su desplante.

Ocupamos una de las pocas mesitas disponibles, y desplegamos nuestro arsenal de portafolios y papeles sobre el reducido espacio al mismo tiempo que aguardábamos al mesero. Coloqué mis codos sobre la mesa de modo que Alex se diera cuenta. Detesta que haga eso.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mis padres y Astoria son la combinación más fatal que existe. Los tórtolos se van a comportar como si tuviesen veinte años y se encontraran en la parte trasera del automóvil de mi padre. Se darán de comer en la boca y realizarán todo tipo de cursiladas que harán que Astoria me lance caídas de ojos con mensajes subliminales. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? – finalicé con un gesto fatalista. Alex puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas a un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía estar pasándosela en grande, apoyado sobre la barra.

- La historia se repite, querido amigo. Otra cosa con la que tendrás que lidiar – dijo, y lo hizo sonar tan sencillo que hasta podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados – Si no quieres casarte con Astoria, la solución es hablar con papá y mamá. Tan simple como eso – sentenció.

- ¡Oh, genial! Mientras tanto, me cruzo de brazos y espero que venga un mago famoso a deshacerse de mis problemas con un abracadabra, ¿no? Madura, Alexandra. La vida es un poquito más difícil.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, enfurruñado, dejando que ella ordenara el almuerzo y pagara la cuenta (con mi dinero, obviamente). La falta de alimento había pasado a un segundo plano.

Quizás se pregunten si Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy creen vivir en el siglo diecisiete, porque obligar a un hijo a contraer matrimonio con una mujer a quien no quiere es una técnica anticuada y aberrante para los tiempos que corren. Pues bien, yo les digo que en realidad no me están empujando hacia el abismo de la monogamia. Más bien, mi boda con Astoria Greengrass significaría la atadura final de una unión que ha perdurado por décadas en la aristocracia londinense. Dicho en cristiano; mis padres y los de ella han sido carne y uña desde que aprendieron a caminar. Por ende, desean el mismo futuro para sus pequeñines. Una pareja perfecta, una familia perfecta. Una vida asquerosamente perfecta para ambos, hasta que la muerte nos separe y bla bla bla.

Quiero a Astoria, sí, pero como a una amiga. Nada más. La diferencia radica en que, al igual que casi todas las mujeres del planeta en su sano juicio, ella está loca por mí y quiere concretar el plan descabellado de los patriarcas a toda costa. Debido a esto, ha removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrar un boleto disponible en el primer vuelo de México a Londres. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Alegó que "quería reunir a sus futuros papis y a su príncipe azul en una linda tertulia familiar". Y de esta forma, terminó de joderme el día por completo.

- Draco, tu comida ya está aquí.

- Felicitaciones.

Alex no se merecía una contestación tan brusca; fue inevitable descargar parte de mi enfado en ella. Una costumbre que he adoptado y que aplico con las personas a quienes aprecio.

- ¿A qué sitio van a ir esta noche? – quiso saber, tratando de interesarse por mis planes e intentando engullir tres tomates cherry de un solo bocado.

- Al restaurante más antiguo de Londres, _Rules_ – utilicé las mismas palabras rimbombantes de Astoria y aproveché para manifestar mi desagrado. Alex se atragantó con la ingesta desmedida de tomate y tuve que darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se recuperara. No vaya a ser que monte un espectáculo en medio del café debido a su glotonería incurable.

- ¿Y - aclaró su garganta sonoramente, sosteniendo el vaso de agua del que había bebido con fuerza – se puede saber la hora de la reunión?

- Las nueve en punto, según la insufrible de Astoria. Pero, ¿por qué te importa tanto de un momento a otro? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño – Si deseas acompañarme…

- No, no es eso – se atajó sonriendo de modo forzado – Es pura y dura curiosidad, Draco.

Escudriñé su rostro en búsqueda de un factor que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no lo conseguí. Alex se abocó a su ensalada "Mix de no sé qué vegetales" y yo encaré mis cubiertos hacia la suculenta porción de pollo que yacía ante mí, haciéndose mi boca agua.

Pensaría en mi sentencia más tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡El plomero! ¡Diablos!

A mi lado, Ginny me miró de la misma manera en la que un biólogo contemplaría a una nueva y repugnante especie arácnida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Olvidé llamar al plomero para que revisara las cañerías en el departamento! – me lamenté mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el elevador - Ahora voy a tener que bañarme con agua fría, ugh… –de sólo pensarlo se me puso la piel de gallina. Nos aproximamos al sector en el que habitualmente se formaba el cúmulo de empleados que solía abandonar la planta al finalizar el día laboral. Mas, para nuestra grata sorpresa, estaba vacío. ¡Alabado sea Dios! Estoy segura de que mis pies no hubieran soportado los empujones y pisotones propios de individuos cansados y malhumorados que quieren irse a casa cuanto antes.

- Entonces ven conmigo, a mi casa – propuso mi amiga gentilmente – Te prestaré algo de ropa y de ese modo te ahorrarás el llamarme veinte veces seguidas porque no sabes cómo combinar las prendas.

- Eres muy amable, Gin, en verdad te lo agradezco – procuré sonar muy arrepentida, ocultando el alivio y presionando el botón del elevador, empotrado en la pared de mármol. Ella supo de antemano que iba a rechazar su oferta, por lo que no hizo ninguna clase de mohín o queja cuando le dije que prefería ir a lo de Harry. Se despidió de mí con un beso en cada mejilla, y alejándose con su cartera arrebujada debajo del brazo me lanzó una advertencia antes de bajar las escaleras:

- El amor entrará en tu vida cuando menos te lo esperes, Hermione. Sólo tienes que abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias por el consejo, Nostradamus – bromeé en tono sarcástico. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron silenciosamente, y mi mueca se transformó en un semi alarido de horror.

- Granger, ni aunque me persigas por todo el Universo voy a salir contigo. ¿Por qué no conservas algo de dignidad y te apartas de mi camino?

Reclinado sobre la pared derecha del cubículo, con una pose que me recordó a la de los dandis de los años veinte, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y un cigarrillo entre los dedos, Draco Malfoy me pareció terriblemente atractivo.

Reprimí el impulso de clavarme un tacón en el ojo, a modo de aguja, y subí al elevador a trompicones, consciente de que me había sonrojado violentamente. El estúpido se limitó a emitir una risita sobradora y cerrar las puertas con un ademán indolente. Volvió a su posición original y yo mantuve la vista al frente, concentrada en la cena y en mi atuendo. Puf, _mi atuendo_. Después de todo, no habría sido mala idea dejar que Ginny me vistiera a su antojo. Al menos, evitaría tener que desordenar mi armario en pleno por el simple hecho de conseguir un pantalón limpio y planchado.

- ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa mi presencia, Granger? – preguntó, acercándose unos centímetros. Tragué hondo, conté hasta seis y me di vuelta, dispuesta a afilar mi ironía con él. Una pequeña discusión lograría ponerme de buen humor para la noche que se avecinaba.

- ¿Nerviosa dices? Ja, ja – le espeté, alzando una ceja – Yo diría que es la obligación de tener que respirar el mismo aire alcurnioso que tú lo que me hace estar callada.

- Te recuerdo que a partir de ahora, lo harás todos y cada uno de los días de tu patética existencia porque trabajaremos juntos – tuve el placer de comprobar que aquellas dos últimas palabritas le habían costado su esfuerzo – Además, la palabra alcurnioso no existe, bestia bruta.

- Pues claro que existe, zoquete. Tarea para mañana: buscar en el diccionario la palabra "alcurnia" y sus derivados – ataqué con mi mejor vocecilla de sabelotodo - ¿Sabe lo que es el diccionario, joven Malfoy?- ahora fui yo la que se acercó a él, haciendo resonar mis tacones sobre el suelo del ascensor, que parecía ir a velocidad de tortuga. El semblante de Malfoy fue atravesado por la consternación y yo supuse que mis ojos lucían como los de los monstruos de las películas de terror, inyectados en sangre. Él era la única persona que lograba sacarme de quicio con tan sólo una frase.

Sin darme cuenta, nuestras caras habían quedado a escasa distancia la una de la otra. Carraspeé para romper el hielo y él retrocedió, rascándose la nuca en un evidente gesto de incomodidad. Imposible decir lo que hubiese sucedido en aquel instante de no haber sido por la oportuna llamada de Harry.

Mi móvil comenzó a berrear con el acostumbrado ringtone de música clásica y yo metí la mano izquierda en el bolso atestado de porquerías, emprendiendo la ardua tarea de rescatarlo de las profundidades. A Malfoy, esto pareció divertirle mucho, porque llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y lo encendió para disimular la risa. Finalmente, debajo de los tampones y junto a los pañuelos descartables, hallé al condenado.

- ¿Hola?

- Sí, quisiera hablar con la mujercita más hermosa de Londres. ¿Se encuentra disponible?

- ¡Harry!

_Harry Potter, veintiséis años. Mi mejor amigo y uno de los pocos que tengo dentro del sexo masculino. Lo conocí en la secundaria Hogwarts, a la que ambos asistimos, y desde ese entonces somos casi como hermanos, compañeros en los buenos y malos momentos de la vida. Trabaja como detective para Scotland Yard, lo que significa que no le veo el pelo durante toda la semana, más que en algún domingo perdido en el que nos reunimos para almorzar o en las tantas ocasiones en las que lo invito a la casa de mis padres. Suelo acusarlo de ser un completo adicto al trabajo, pero si vamos al caso, yo también lo soy. A Harry le gusta refregármelo en la cara cada vez que me ve, el muy chistoso._

_Quizás hoy lo haga._

Draco se enderezó un poco en su puesto, evidentemente intrigado por el volumen efusivo de mi saludo. Lo ignoré por decimoquinta vez en el día y una sonrisa amplia atravesó mi rostro. Necesitaba oír esa voz cálida y amable luego de un día tan arduo como aquel.

- ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas…

- Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho – sonó creíblemente arrepentido – Pero hubo problemas con el jefe de la división antiterrorista y de buenas a primeras me vi cubierto por una gigantesca montaña de papeleo. Gajes del oficio – ambos reímos a cada lado del teléfono. Malfoy carraspeó detrás de mí; el ascensor parecía descender en cámara lenta – Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo?

Quise desembuchar todas mis angustias e histerias y que mi amigo me reconfortara de la manera en que sólo él sabía hacerlo, aunque sea por medio de un pedazo de plástico con botones. Lamentablemente, había moros rubios en la costa. Debería esperar hasta la hora de cenar.

_Hablando de cenar, tonta, ¿no tenías una proposición para Harry?_

- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

- Mmm, déjame ver… Robin, ven aquí… no, deja eso, que lo dejes. ¡Déjalo, con un demonio! Necesito la lista de las guardias de esta noche, ajá… bien, veamos. Estás de suerte esta noche, Hermione. Soy un hombre libre.

- Perfecto – al menos no me encontraría indefensa frente a los coqueteos del pretendiente que Ginny había escogido para mí. Pero se trataba de su hermano, Ron… Me pregunté el motivo por el cual mi amiga no acostumbraba hablar de él muy seguido - ¿Recuerdas a mi secretaria, la pelirroja? Nos invitó a cenar a un restaurante en el centro, ella llevará a su hermano y me pidió – _mejor dicho, me amenazó con un látigo sadomasoquista_ – que fuera acompañada. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

- Claro que no, pequeña. ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Harry era fácil de contentar y no presentaba muchas objeciones a la hora de aceptar una propuesta. Estaba segura de que sería la compañía ideal para esa noche.

- Hum… – calculé en menos de un segundo el tiempo que me tomaría encontrar mi ropa, hacerla lucir decente, bañarme, peinarme y maquillarme. Llevar a cabo toda esa parafernalia de embellecimiento en el departamento de Harry me haría demorar un poco más de lo usual - Si pudiese usar mi baño, te diría que me recojas a las ocho y media. Pero…

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Olvidaste llamar al plomero otra vez, no es cierto?

_Puñetero Harry, todo el tiempo al tanto de mis errores atolondrados._

- Sí, papá, igual no te preocupes porque no volverá a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?- puse los ojos en blanco y Malfoy carraspeó tan fuerte que pensé que iba a escupir su tráquea. Hombre molesto si los hay – Al fin y al cabo, sabes que me vas a dejar ir a tu casa. ¿Por qué haces tanto espamento? ¿Acaso te molesto? – pregunté, fingiendo haberme ofendido.

- Para nada, Hermione – alcancé a escuchar cómo se esforzaba en mantener la compostura para no reírse. Era una certeza que los jefes de mi amigo andaban merodeando muy cerca de él – Eso sí: no olvides depilarte las piernas. Detesto que las mujeres luzcan como el Yeti, desparramando sus pelos por mi suelo perfectamente encerado y pinchándote cuando las besas, qué asco...

- ¡Oye! Eso sonó cien por ciento machista, Harry – _podrías presentarle al presidente de la Comisión de Idiotas, próximo a ti _– De todos modos no vas a besarme hoy. Y no te preocupes, que antes de traspasar el umbral de tu puerta te entregaré la planilla de ingreso junto con el certificado médico. ¿Es suficiente?

- Noto cierta… acidez en tus comentarios. Permíteme adivinar: tuviste un día horrible.

No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad que Harry me había dado para hacer pública mi animadversión hacia el sujeto parado a mis espaldas que largaba más humo que una chimenea. Mientras tanto, el ascensor seguía su rumbo inexorable, ya casi aproximándose a la planta baja.

- Decir que tuve un día horrible sería quedarme corta. Fue espantoso, terrorífico, peor que comer vómito.

- ¿Peor que comer vómito?

- Sí, muchísimo peor. En parte, gracias a las personas, o a los intentos de personas – miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que Malfoy estaba disfrutando de su último cigarro, el semblante inescrutable – que me torturaron y martirizaron. Un desastre, pero en fin, ya ha terminado.

- Yo también terminé aquí. Te paso a buscar por la entrada de la corporación, ¿vale? Espero poder estar allí en unos quince minutos, si el tráfico está de mi lado.

- De acuerdo, no te hagas mucho drama. Por mi parte, no voy a moverme de aquí.

- Buena chica. Sé prudente y compórtate, te quiero.

- Un beso para ti. Yo también te quiero.

Aplasté la tapa del móvil suavemente, evocando viejos tiempos infantiles en los que nos habíamos apoyado el uno al otro. Codo a codo, siempre dispuestos a donar un abrazo, un consejo o lo que fuera necesario para lograr que nos sintiéramos bien. Harry se las ha visto negras, pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión.

Debí haberme quedado observando al techo con una expresión de latente nostalgia, que Malfoy interpretó como estupidez, porque se apresuró a acotar:

- Has quedado alelada luego de usar el móvil, Granger. Ya me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti comprenderlo, considerando que es lo más cercano a los avances de la tecnología que posees – comentó en tono desinteresado, abandonando finalmente su estado de esfinge casanova y acercándose a las puertas corredizas del elevador – Así como también imagino que no tienes televisión, de otra forma no me explico cómo es que vives tragándote los libros enteros.

Mi respuesta sanguinaria y encolerizada se vio interrumpida por un sonido metálico, que indicó que ambos habíamos llegado a destino. Hice ademán de salir del aparatejo ese que me había mantenido prisionera durante una eternidad, pero el brazo de Malfoy enfundado en un saco negro de exquisita tela me lo impidió. ¿Qué diablos quería ahora?

_¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Hostigamiento malfoniano en camino!_

La vocecita que habita mi mollera estaba a puro chillar, igualita a esas voces impersonales de los robots. Retrocedí por inercia hasta golpearme la espalda contra la pared, pero él no me acorraló. Suspiré mentalmente.

- ¿Estabas hablando con tu novio, Granger? – inquirió de manera meliflua.

- Eso a ti no te interesa. Déjame ir – el volumen de mi voz era autoritario.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Granger tiene un ligue – canturreó – Claro que debe estar utilizándote, ya que ningún hombre en sus cabales querría acostarse contigo. Digo, por lo estrecha que eres.

_Ouch._

Sí, sí, lo sé. Dije que me había inmunizado contra las afrentas del engendro, no obstante hay momentos de la vida en la que una no puede resistir tales embates y tu autoestima termina desparramada por el suelo. Luego viene un idiota con testículos, como es el caso de Malfoy, y la utiliza para trapear el piso. Detestable, si me lo preguntan.

Preferí no contestar, en parte porque el nudo amargo que se había formado en mi garganta obstruía mis cuerdas vocales. Me crucé de brazos a la altura del pecho y con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, procurando lucir lo más orgullosa de mí misma posible, lo empujé y salí del elevador al fin.

_Y el ganador del premio al Mejor Arruinador de los días de Hermione es… ¡tachán! ¡Draco Malfoy!_

- ¡Oye, Granger! – vociferó, todavía en su sitio – ¡Saludos al pobrecillo que tendrá que aguantarte esta noche, de mi parte!

- ¡Saludos a tu prometida, Malfoy, de mi parte! ¡Ah, y también a tu única neurona! ¡Deberías ir buscando ataúd porque ya está a punto de morir!

_Hermione 1, Draco Narciso Malfoy 0. ¡Sí!_

Obviamente, no obtuve respuesta. Supe que lo había anonadado con eso de la prometida, por lo que anoté en mi agenda mental el dato para la próxima vez que me atormentara. Había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Menudo cuchitril al que nos trajiste, Astoria. ¿En qué estabas pensando al traernos aquí? – señalé despectivamente a mi alrededor.

- Draquito - razón número quinientos para poner una orden de restricción contra ella. Me llamo Draco. Ni Draquito, Draquín o cualquier otra estupidez que se cruce por sus pensamientos atrofiados con tintura para el cabello. Draco. – Este es el restaurante más antiguo de Londres, tenle un poco más de respeto. Además, a mí me parece encantador – inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, con la ilusión plasmada en la cara. Ya, como si oliera a lavanda.

- Pues a mí no me gusta – expresó papá, con la misma expresión que adopta para burlarse despiadadamente de sus compañeros de golf cuando los vence – Se ve barato y vulgar. Muy mala elección, sin lugar a dudas.

Acto seguido, su mirada se dirigió envenenada hacia la mujer menuda sentada a mi lado, quien por poco se esconde bajo el mantel, de pura vergüenza. Astoria es una lamebotas hecha y derecha, así que deslices como este en su carrera para ganarse el aprecio de mis padres la afectan mucho. En verdad se veía mal, como si estuviese a punto de explotar de una crisis nerviosa.

- Concuerdo contigo, querida. Es encantador – mi madre, siempre acudiendo en defensa de los pobres y ausentes con ese tonito maternal que empleaba cuando yo tenía cinco años. Narcisa Malfoy es capaz de verle el lado bueno a todo. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Pondría las manos en el fuego porque la encontraría bonita a Granger.

Hablando, o mejor dicho, pensando sobre Granger… me cuesta admitir que me dejó sumamente intrigado acerca de su cita misteriosa. En serio, ¿quién querría salir con ella? Seguramente debía haberse camuflado tras kilos y kilos de maquillaje para verse aceptable. ¡Patético!

En fin, basta de pensar en réplicas del Tío Cosa. ¿Qué es lo que voy a ordenar aquí, en este basurero que huele a aceite recalentado y a riñón? Podríamos haber ido a un restaurante francés con toda tranquilidad…

Momento que soy lento. Que me arranquen los ojos y los sumerjan en escabeche si ésa no es Ginny Weasley entrando al restaurante. Con un acompañante igual de pelirrojo y pecoso que ella, vestido con harapos y sonriendo como un demente.

_Maldita sea. El público llegó a la función._

Sabiendo de sobra que todo lo que Weasley consideraba material de cotilleo lo comentaba con Lunática y Granger, era muy factible que mi pseudo compromiso se transformara en formalidad mañana a primera hora, en la oficina. Genial. Creí que pasaría desapercibido aquí, a excepción de varios curiosos que nos reconocen de las revistas o los diarios pero no se atreven a saludarnos. ¡Y ahora resulta que la Corporación Malfoy en pleno iba a enterarse de mi supuesto casamiento! Definitivamente, Dios había elegido ese día en particular para ensañarse conmigo.

_Crisis significa oportunidad, hombretón. Tienes tres opciones: a) hacer lo que Astoria no hizo y huir como un pollito cobarde; b) ignorarlos por completo al par de zanahorias y continuar con la espantosa velada como si nada; o c) admirar de arriba abajo a esa castaña impresionante que está ingresando justo en este momento, y que resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que Granger._

Ok. Granger tenía razón. Mis neuronas no estaban carburando bien, había algo que fallaba. Esa belleza despampanante no podía ser ella, de ninguna manera.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, ajustado a sus curvas pero sencillo, y zapatos de tacón mediano. Se había recogido ese nido de pterodáctilos que osa llamar cabello en una media cola que dejaba sueltos uno o dos mechones, los cuales enmarcaban su rostro sonrosado y le daban un aire infantil. Apenas tenía maquillaje, sin embargo no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Su sonrisa radiante y despreocupada que le dedicaba única y exclusivamente al hombre alto, fornido y con cara de perro que la llevaba del brazo era adorno suficiente para su rostro.

Maldición, se veía irresistiblemente atractiva. Y el capullo del escolta de Weasley se la estaba devorando completita, al igual que yo y que casi todos los hombres que habían puesto atención a su llegada espectacular. Manada de hienas en celo dando un penoso show, qué vergüenza. El escote del vestido no era para tanto… bueno, sí era para tanto. A decir verdad, ese vestido era _demasiado_ descocado, debería taparse más. ¿Y qué es eso de andar enseñando las piernas de modo tan desfachatado, eh? ¿Acaso no le han enseñado que cuanto menos se muestra, más honra se conserva? Supongo que no, a juzgar por la manera en que se desliza hacia la mesa de su amiga, contoneando las caderas tan tentadoramente que provoca aferrarlas con ambas manos y recorrerlas enteras para después…

Creo que me extendí demasiado. Después de todo, es Granger, no una supermodelo brasileña.

_Pero que está tan buena como una supermodelo brasileña, es la pura verdad._

_Claaaaaaro. ¡Lo que tú digas, conciencia!_

Me fue imposible continuar deleitando a mis ojos. El individuo que ahora observaba cortésmente a la zanahoria mayor me sonaba de algo. De la universidad no, porque recordaba la mayoría de los rostros del campus y ninguno se identificaba con el suyo. Del polo, tampoco. Y de la empresa, menos.

Si mi memoria no me defraudaba, aquel era Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ginny, te presento a Harry Potter. Harry, ellos son Ginny y Ron Weasley.

Harry y el hermano de Ginny comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa. Mi amiga y yo nos contemplamos, cada cual en su estado de incomprensión y preguntándonos a santo de qué venía la risa.

- ¡Ron, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Trabajando como un condenado, pero feliz. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu división?

Los hombres tomaron asiento, sin dejar de charlar tal y como si se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras Ginny los imitaba y yo permanecía parada, sonrojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Esto de meter la pata era – _y es_ - mi especialidad, pero Harry iba a tener que darme explicaciones.

Al parecer, Ronald también tendría que hacer lo mismo con Ginny, ya que ésta le metió un codazo tan brusco en las costillas, que dio un respingo de por lo menos cinco metros. Ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas antes de dirigirse a mí.

- Alguien ha olvidado presentarse – masculló Ginny empujándolo a Ron hacia mí. Los dos tuvimos que pararnos para poder saludarnos, debido a que el lugar estaba tan abarrotado de gente que con suerte, los mozos tenían lugar para caminar entre las mesas con las bandejas sobrecargadas de platillos.

- Disculpa, fue muy grosero de mi parte. Soy Ronald Weasley – extendió su mano del tamaño de una rueda hacia delante y yo se la estreché. Parecía gratamente sorprendido, analizándome con detenimiento a la vez que pronunciaba mi nombre completo.

_¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿Pretendo actuar normal, o trato de llamar su atención y hacerme pasar por una persona interesante? ¿Debo besarlo en la primera cita?_

_Quizás piense que estoy desesperada, o peor: que no me gustan los hombres. Y si…_

_Hermione, te recuerdo que ésta NO es una cita. Ergo: no habrá intercambio de fluidos de ningún tipo. Respira profundo, relájate y déjalo fluir._

- Bien – Harry lucía famélico al mismo tiempo que Ginny lo observaba divertida - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ordenar?

Resultó ser que el restaurante en cuestión era bastante caro, pero los platos estaban bien servidos, eran deliciosos y encima, abundantes. En el transcurso de la cena, charlamos de los asuntos triviales de la vida, nos reímos hasta llorar y sobre todo, lo disfrutamos. Ron era ameno y gracioso, por lo que pronto congeniamos en cierta forma. Digo "en cierta forma", ya que hubo varios momentos en los que sentí algunos roces entre él y yo. Percibí rasgos de obstinación y terquedad al hablar de ciertos temas, pero en ese instante me limité a pasarlo por alto y convencerme a mí misma de que era producto de mi subconsciente. Después de todo, exceptuando estos detallitos Ron era guapo y bien constituido físicamente. Me atraía sobremanera, destacando sus pupilas azules, cristalinas, como agua cálida. Al pasar el tiempo, descubriría lo equivocada que estaba.

Por su parte, Harry y Ginny se habían sacado chispas casi de inmediato, y no tardaron en alejarse a distancia prudencial de nosotros dos para poder mantener una charla más íntima. Sonreí gustosa; en mi mente aparecieron de manera simultánea imágenes de ellos dos juntos, y pronto me asaltó un interrogante: ¿qué pasaría si ellos…?. Bah, mejor dejárselo al destino.

En cambio, Ron se encontraba poco complacido con el acercamiento entre su hermanita pequeña y mi hermano, lo que me dio el pie para una nueva conversación.

- Se mira pero no se toca – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa – Tranquilízate, Ron. Él no va a hacerle nada.

_Que ella no quiera, claro._

- Lo sé – su semblante contraído demostraba todo lo contrario – Supongo que Harry debe celarte tanto o más que lo que yo a Ginny.

- Mmm, más o menos. De todas maneras, yo no soy tan bonita como para sufrir el asedio constante de los hombres – reí brevemente, sin saber que Ron se había acercado peligrosamente.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – susurró en un volumen de voz que hizo que me sonrojara. Miré adrede hacia otro lado, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y procurando que no se hiciera visible el temblor que me recorría la espalda. Ron tomó mi barbilla con su mano y la devolvió, próxima a la suya propia. Harry y Ginny quedaron olvidados en el otro extremo de la mesa. Comencé a hiperventilar.

_Qué oxidada que estoy. Sus intenciones de besarme son más que claras, ¡y no sé que hacer! ¿Será un beso con lengua, francés? ¿A Ron le agradarán mis modestas cualidades de besadora? ¡Auxilio, ángel de la guarda!_

Lo de _ángel de la guarda_ cobraría matices irónicos, y ya verán por qué.

- ¡POR QUÉ LA ESTÁS MIRANDO A ELLA! ¡MIRAME A MÍ, QUE SOY TU PROMETIDA! ¡TE ODIO, DRACO MALFOY!

Un portazo, llantina, nuestro beso romántico interrumpido y el par de ojos que más detesto clavados en mí. Todo eso en tan sólo sesenta segundos.

Mis labios y los de Ron quedaron a escasos milímetros los unos de los otros. La oscuridad de aquellos ojos se acentuó. De un momento a otro comencé a sentirme algo… incómoda.

_Aquí es cuando se da el inicio del período que he dado en llamar "Celos leves a moderados de Draco Malfoy". _

_El inicio del resto de mi vida. La aventura estaba a punto de comenzar._

_

* * *

_

**Disculpen si Astoria me quedó muy tontita. En el próximo capítulo se develará el por qué de su estado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: críticas, sugerencias y lo que deseen**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

**PD: Para Ale.**_  
_


	3. Malfoy, Granger, ¡a trabajar!

**Resucité. Quiero pedir perdón por haber desaparecido de la faz de ff. net, pero una seguidilla de compromisos personales sumados al retiro espiritual de mi inspiración que parecía indefinido, hicieron que abandonara mis fics. Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.**

**También quiero agradecerles muchísimo por los reviews, los mensajes, y por leer mis fics. Un beso y un abrazo cibernético para todas/os.**

**Espero que les guste. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten.  
**

**Sin más para agregar, el chap. **

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

  
**

**Definitivamente, Malfoy está loco.**

¿Están de acuerdo conmigo en que no había necesidad de gritar?

Sí, estaba mirando a Granger. Me falta inmadurez como para negarlo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¡los ojos se hicieron para mirar! Y ella se veía tan… apetecible. Más dulce que bombón de chocolate, más tierna que Blancanieves, Cenicienta y Rapunzel juntas y un largo etcétera de cursiladas que se me cruzaron por la mente en el preciso instante en el que Astoria se levantaba de su asiento, me arrojaba la servilleta y el vaso con agua directamente a la cara y se marchaba, llamando la atención de forma deliberada al agitar su melena lacia de aquí para allá.

Si no hubiese sido por la monumental patada que me propinó mi padre por debajo de la mesa, no me hubiera enterado de lo sucedido. Acto seguido, traté de secarme lo mejor posible con mi propia servilleta, pedí disculpas y me retiré por el mismo lugar que Juanita Lagrimitas.

Granger. Granger y ese idiota, a punto de… puaj, besarse. Estaba aferrado a su barbilla como si fuera de cristal y la miraba con ansias pobremente disimuladas. ¡Imbécil! Seguramente debe ser patético besando, igualito a ella.

_Que yo sepa, tú nunca la besaste, amigo. No puedes opinar al respecto._

Está bien. En ese punto estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, ¡vamos! Se nota a simple vista. La forma de vestir de aquel libro con patas, su manera de desenvolverse en la oficina. Siempre en silencio. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la he visto llegar tarde.

_Eso es porque el dormilón eres tú._

Ja. Muy gracioso. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿qué le vio a esa marisabidilla? Dije que su cuerpo era decente pero me arrepiento. Ni siquiera araña la categoría de decente.

_Exacto. Porque la supera._

¿Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio? Tú te mudas al cerebro de Granger y te unes a la Red Internacional de "Amigos de Hermione", integrada por todo aquel que cree que es mejor persona que yo, y la conciencia de ella viene a vivir en mí. Con todo, es mejor que tú y da consejos razonables. Menuda vocecita de pacotilla.

Nada. La muy cobarde reclamó voto de silencio y se ocultó en las sombras, dejándome a mí con retazos. Pensamientos sueltos que conducían a lugares que no deseaba conocer.

Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a mi sitio favorito en todo el Universo. Excelente para reflexionar acerca de las ideas que ametrallaban mi mente en ese instante. ¿Por qué mi sangre parecía encontrarse en punto de ebullición? ¿Y por qué no podía quitarme la imagen de Granger de mi cabeza?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El aullido de Astoria fue lo suficientemente estridente como para que Harry y Ginny abandonaran su competencia interlingual y se recompusieran, recordando (y gracias a Dios por ello) que se hallaban en un lugar público. Ron se apartó poco a poco y yo me quedé mirando hacia ningún punto definido en particular. Los ojos de Malfoy todavía me atormentaban.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – quiso saber mi amiga, sus labios rojos y húmedos. Sentí a su hermano tensionarse a mi lado, por lo que repasé mentalmente la cantidad de objetos punzantes que había en la mesa.

_Eres zopenca y con ganas, ¿verdad? Harry es detective, tiene un arma._

_Hermione llamando a su más que zopenca conciencia: ¡Ron también es policía!_

- Mierda.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Hermione? – inquirió Harry, más despeinado que nunca y con la lujuria latente en su mirada. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que había llegado a congeniar con Ginny, pero aún más por lo coloradas que se habían tornado las orejas de Ron. Al parecer había estado tan ensimismado en el inminente beso que había olvidado por completo a nuestros dos acompañantes, o mejor dicho los sacos de hormonas que habían tomado su lugar.

- Eh...sí, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Es bastante tarde y mañana todos debemos levantarnos temprano. Hoy ha sido un largo día, ¿no es cierto, Ginny? – sugerí con los dientes apretados, enviando señales a la mujer por medio de mis cejas y mi cabeza. Si no abandonábamos el restaurante en los próximos cinco segundos, se desataría una carnicería. Afortunadamente Ginny se dio por aludida y comenzó a recoger su cartera y sus pertenencias, ayudada por un pícaro Harry que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de posar su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella. Decidí que, dada la estupidez y el inexistente sentido de supervivencia de mi amigo, distraer a Ron sería la mejor opción.

- ¿Te divertiste? Luces cansado – ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa.

- Sí, la pasé genial - me correspondió, y sin saber porqué, ese gesto me hizo sentir satisfecha – No estoy…. – se interrumpió con un bostezo enorme y sonoro - … muy cansado.

- ¿De veras? – le respondí riendo – Pues no se nota para nada. ¿Cuántas horas dormiste ayer?

- Tres – agregó al mismo tiempo que me abría la puerta del restaurante, dejándome salir primero. Mi risa se hizo más fuerte; no lo pude evitar. Él parecía complacido por ello. Harry y Ginny nos siguieron, cuchicheando entre sí y murmurándose insensateces al oído. En ese punto comprendí porqué se habían llevado tan bien a la primera: eran tal para cual. Rodé los ojos e insté a Ron a que nos adelantáramos calle arriba. Al principio se mostró reacio, pero cuando vió la mano que le tendí tímidamente, accedió con ganas.

- Todavía no respondiste mi pregunta.

- Para serte sincero, no llevo la cuenta de las horas que duermo. Cuatro, tal vez cinco. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Seis, seis horas y media cuanto mucho. Desde que era niña sufro de insomnio – me justifiqué – aunque hay veces en las que logro dormir un poco más, y por eso llego tarde al trabajo – mis hombros se alzaron y algo en mi rostro debió de parecerle muy cómico, porque rompió a reír.

- ¡Oye! ¡El insomnio y los que lo padecen no son cosa de risa!

- Lo… lo siento – resopló para recobrar el aliento, en tanto yo me apresuré a requisar nuestras espaldas. Sendos tortolitos nos seguían el paso, besándose como dementes. Chisté al máximo volumen posible y el besuqueo se detuvo; Ginny abrió los ojos cual recién nacida, mientras que Harry frunció el ceño. Empecé a gesticular de forma desesperada, apuntando una y otra vez a Ron y a ellos mismos. La imagen de mi amiga cubriéndose la boca con las manos y del hombre revolviéndose el cabello me dieron a entender que habían captado la magnitud del problema. Moviendo las manos hacia adelante, me obligaron a apurar el paso. Genial.

Por si alguien no lo sabe, servir de chaperona es el peor trabajo del mundo. Te aburres, te ves forzada a caerle en gracia y a aprobar al pretendiente en cuestión, y al final de la noche lo único que recibes es un "Te llamaré mañana por la mañana, Herms" y un soberano dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque estuve en diez de las primeras citas de Ginny con sus catorce novios (me salvé de los de la secundaria). Y sé de sobra todo el ritual: no los mires cuando se están besando ni dando de comer en la boca, sonríe a todas y cada una de las estupideces que él diga y haz quedar lo mejor posible a tu amiga.

Hasta podría dar un cursillo y todo, pero en fin.

Si Ron no me hubiese caído tan bien y no me hubiera divertido tanto aquella noche, se lo habría hecho pagar caro. Pero, como no era el caso y además el pretendiente era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, les hice el favor y tiré de la mano de Ron para indicarle que me acompañara. Su ataque de risa había concluido y ahora me examinaba con detenimiento. Poco acostumbrada al contacto con hombres que no fueran de mi familia, me sonrojé.

- Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías?

- Nnnop… - balbuceé incoherentemente.

- ¿A quién le chistabas?

- ¿Yo? ¡Yo no chisté! ¿Tú oíste a alguien chistar? Porque yo no escuché nada, ¿en serio escuchaste algo? Mira qué extraño, oír un chistido en medio de la…

Ron posó su dedo índice con delicadeza sobre mi bocaza y susurró algo parecido a "basta de cháchara que sólo tengo dos oídos". Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y el calor de mi rostro fue de fase 3 a fase 7.

_Disculpa la interrupción, Julia Roberts. Pero existen otras dos personas aparte de tú y este individuo que a estas alturas deben estar buscando habitación de hotel. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de ellos primero?_

Para cuando terminé de procesar estas palabras en mi interior, el hombre frente a mí me había tomado ambas manos y me contemplaba a medio camino entre embelesado e idiotizado. Guau.

¿Hermione Granger, idiotizando a los hombres?

Lo cierto era que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal deliberadamente. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que sucediera lo obvio, un hecho sin precedentes en mi vida desde que… bueno, desde _la tragedia._ Ya les hablaré de eso más adelante.

_Mejor debería decirle que… ¡Oigan, pero si ya está besándome!_

Para ser completamente franca, lo disfruté. No fue el mejor beso que me hubieran dado en mi vida, sin embargo me gustó. Sabía a caramelo, y a chocolate. Chocolate del más dulce. Sus labios se deslizaban con suavidad sobre los míos, nuestras lenguas acariciándose en silencio. Algo así como el típico beso de las películas adolescentes en las que el almibarado y tierno galán se le declara a la antiheroína nerd de turno, para luego abrazarla y besarla hasta que el "The End" aparezca en la pantalla.

Nos separamos despacio, ambos mirándonos a los ojos firmemente. Yo, tratando de no desviar la vista, ocultar el sonrojo y además la risa; él, reprimiendo las ganas de acercarme a él con sus manos extrañamente posadas en mis caderas. ¿Harry y Ginny?

-Ejem… – el gestito sobreprotector de mi amigo era el colmo. ¡Había estado toda la puñetera noche engrapado a Ginny, y ahora se las daba de hermano mayor celoso conmigo! No, señor. ¡Eso no iba a quedar así!

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté en mi mejor tono melifluo.

- ¿Y todavía lo preg… - el gancho derecho de la hermana de Ron en su tórax desprevenido evitó que soltara una de sus sandeces. Ginny moderó la picardía en el volumen de su voz – Lo que Harry quería decir tan amablemente es que debemos irnos. Propongo que tú y Ron tomen un mismo taxi, ya que viven más o menos en la misma zona – arqueé las cejas. La sutileza no su fuerte, evidentemente. – Harry y yo tomaremos otro por nuestra cuenta. No se preocupen por nosotros – concluyó sonriendo como una diablilla. Una sonrisa pequeña afloró a mis labios de manera involuntaria.

- De acuerdo – me apresuré a responder antes de que Ron pudiera emitir su opinión al respecto – Vámonos. ¡Adiós, muchachos!

- Adiós, Hermione – replicó la mujer, aquella luz traviesa que era su marca registrada aún brillando en sus ojos. Su manito diminuta se cerró cual grillete en torno a la muñeca del bestia de mi amigo, quien todavía nos observaba de manera recelosa. Hice lo propio con Ron, y rápidamente dejamos de oír el repiqueteo agudo de los tacones de Ginny sobre la acera húmeda y mugrienta.

Me incliné hacia un costado, pisando con cuidado el cordón, con el fin de divisar un taxi disponible. Teniendo en cuenta el horario, deberíamos esperar al menos diez minutos antes de lograr hallar uno medianamente decente. Diez eternos minutos en compañía de un hombre al que había besado momentos atrás.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. A estas alturas de la historia, supongo que serán lo suficientemente inteligentes y despiertas como para saber que no soy la clase de chica que se acuesta con un chico luego de la primera cita.

Ahora bien, yo no había tenido sexo en _mucho_ tiempo. Recalco el mucho. Las lectoras (y por qué no, los lectores) que se encuentren dentro de mi mismo rango de edad sabrán de sobra que la abstinencia puede llegar a ser perjudicial, si se le suman las horas extras y la monotonía de la rutina. Por ende, un poco de diversión no viene nada mal en estos casos. Yo estaba disponible, Ron también, y tenía uno o dos condones guardados en mi cajón de la mesita de noche desde la última vez que… ya saben. Rogué a Dios que no estuvieran vencidos. A poder ser, que no tuvieran fecha de vencimiento.

Abrí la boca con la mera intención de rellenar el silencio, tratando en vano de no pensar en fantasías a futuro, cuando Ron volvió a rodearme con sus brazos musculosos para envolverme cálidamente y besarme. Esta vez, imprimiéndole un poco más de pasión al asunto. Un poco bastante. Los dedos de él se colaron por debajo de mi abrigo, transmitiendo un intenso ardor hacia mi piel a través de la tela del vestido que llevaba puesto. En respuesta, gemí quedamente dentro del beso y enredé mis propios dedos en su cabello naranja. Más pegados no podíamos estar. Se nota demasiado el rumbo que yo trataba de tomar, ¿o no?

Me pregunté cómo sería hacer el amor con él, al mismo tiempo que detenía el taxi sin dejar de abrazarme. ¿Sería Ron un buen amante? Por mi parte, nunca había recibido quejas de mis pocas e inestables parejas anteriores. Todo lo contrario.

Ok, ok. Tal vez habré fingido un par de orgasmos, dos o tres a lo sumo. Pero vamos, el que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra. ¿Acaso ustedes no han pretendido algún que otro gritito de placer, de vez en cuando?

En fin. Decía que Ron había detenido el taxi. No hace falta describir lo que sucedió dentro del automóvil a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestros respectivos destinos. Sólo voy a aclarar que me comporté bastante bien, tanto que el chofer no abrió los ojos como huevos fritos de la sorpresa ni una vez. ¡Lo juro!

- Ya llegamos, señorita – el ladrido del hombrecito rechoncho y cascarrabias que se apretujaba junto al volante interrumpió uno de los tantos besos que nos habíamos dado. Ron, siempre gentil, permitió que bajara primero para poder pagar el viaje.

Ya habíamos llegado.

No sabía muy bien cómo comportarme en estos casos. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer, exactamente? Desde luego, tratar de sonar lo menos parecido a una ninfómana carente de vida social. Mmm. Quizás un "¿Quieres subir a tomar un café?" o "¡Tengo una colección de películas que te va a encantar!"

No, lo último me sonó a solterona amargada que se queda encerrada en casa todos los sábados y colecciona fotos de sus gatos. Mejor decantarse por la primera opción.

- Bueno, llegamos. – agregué innecesariamente. Lo lamento; cuando me pongo nerviosa cometo estupideces como esta.

- Ajá… -él no se encontraba mucho más calmado que yo. Ambos echamos un vistazo adrede a los lados de la cuadra. El vecindario, como correspondía dada la hora, estaba tranquilo y silencioso.

Las manos me sudaban. Pequeñas gotas de transpiración se deslizaban por mi espalda de manera lenta, al igual que en mi pecho. ¿Acaso estábamos en verano, maldita sea? En un principio lo asocié al abrigo que llevaba puesto, no obstante la insidiosa vocecita omnipresente me reclamó que no fuera tan hipócrita y me declarara a mí misma que la razón de mis ropas empapadas era otra.

Ése era el momento apropiado para subir a mi departamento. Yo era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no tomar la iniciativa, y Ron no parecía estar por la labor. Ese momento, o nunca.

_Nota mental__: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo, ¡OTRA VEZ!_

_Una vez me llevé un chasco terrible. Le había pedido a Papá Noel un telescopio, de los profesionales. Bien grande y lustroso, con todo en su lugar. A los nueve años, mi afición por contemplar los astros era imparable. Mis padres, obviamente, se inflaban de orgullo a causa de mis gustos "intelectuales" e impropios de una niña de mi edad. No obstante, esa Navidad no habían conseguido reunir el dinero para comprar el maldito telescopio._

_Recuerdo esa mañana como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Mis ojos seguramente brillaban de emoción al mismo tiempo que descendía de manera atropellada las estrechas escaleras de mi hogar, deseando encontrarme con un paquete enorme y cuadrado prolijamente envuelto por mi madre._

_Pero no._

_Optaron por regalarme un microscopio. ¡Un microscopio! ¿Para qué diablos quería yo un microscopio? Quizás lo habían escondido en otra parte. Registré de cabo a rabo mi casa, con los mocos colgando y el pelo revuelto por la rabia. Mis padres se contemplaban mutuamente, la desazón latiendo en sus rostros._

_Creo que en ese momento se odiaron por haber dispuesto de tan sólo doscientas libras para regalarme algo._

_Regresé a la sala recompuesta. El cabello medianamente ordenado, el rastro de las lágrimas eliminado._

_Forcé una sonrisa al máximo posible y les agradecí por el trasto que yacía sobre la mesita con excesiva efusividad. Supuse, dejándome llevar por la inocente certeza de saberlo todo, que eso los haría sentir mejor._

_Claro que esta traumática situación no se compara absolutamente con nada de lo que voy a describir a continuación. Sólo fue un bizarro __flashback._

- Ron, ¿quisieras…

- La pasé muy bien, Hermione. De veras. Llámame, nos pondremos de acuerdo para salir otro día.

- Bueno.

- Esto… adiós.

- Adiós.

Así como comenzó, terminó. Él alcanzó un taxi cuyo conductor tuvo la desgraciada idea de pasar por allí, y se fue. No hubo sexo, ni café, ni charla, ni película. Nada de nada. Subí a mi departamento con la misma sensación de aquel día en el que obtuve el microscopio. ¿Acaso Ron se había asustado? O quizás yo no le gustaba tanto como me había hecho creer. De lo contrario, no se hubiera marchado como si tuviera la leche en el fuego. Al menos habría aceptado una taza de café.

_Me temo que hoy te conformarás con un buen trozo de chocolate y la más pura soledad, Herms._

¿Qué era lo que había hecho en la vida anterior para que los hombres se alejaran de mí? Debería ser mi aspecto, o mi adicción al trabajo, o qué sé yo. Mi relación más larga había durado un mes, y debido a lo tormentosa que había sido terminé caratulándola como _la tragedia_. Siempre me salía todo mal, por lo que en ese punto de mi existencia, había llegado a convencerme de que no estaba hecha para ser amada.

El día siguiente bastó como prueba para afirmar lo contrario.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Quieres que un meteorito se estrelle contra la Tierra?

- ¿Qué? Quiero ganarme ese puesto, Alex. No voy a tomarme todo a la ligera.

Me irritó sobremanera el tonito que mi secretaria había empleado nada más verme. Ya bastante había sufrido pasando la noche en vela, con Granger y Astoria turnándose para atormentarme…no necesitaba de su sarcasmo a esas horas de la mañana. Había necesitado dos dosis de cafeína colombiana y un vaso de whisky para poder salir de mi casa.

- Si quieres una buena noticia, puedo decirte que Granger no ha llegado aún. Weasley está instalándose en mi oficina – comentó, luchando por borrar el desprecio de su voz y recalcando la anteúltima palabra.

- Perfecto – sonreí - ¿Mi padre te dio alguna tarea en especial el día de hoy?

- Esa… es la mala noticia – los ojos grandes de la mujer se abrieron con desconcierto – Lucius no ha llegado aún.

Fruncí el ceño. Papá mantenía las mismas costumbres fijas y aburridas desde que yo podía recordarlo y una de ellas era llegar puntual al trabajo. No importaba si el mundo se venía abajo, él se presentaría de punta en blanco y con los zapatos lustrados.

- Qué extraño – murmuré. Acto seguido me encogí de hombros para luego dirigirme hacia mi oficina. Lugar que ahora tendría que compartir con esa sabihonda de alcantarilla. La mera idea de visualizarla sentada frente a mí, con sus rizos bañados por la luz de la mañana y su piel… puaj. El infierno se había trasladado a la Corporación Malfoy, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

Arrojé el portafolio de cuero negro sobre el escritorio, causando un gran estrépito, y me acerqué al amplio ventanal que daba a la _city _londinense. Un hervidero de vida. Mujeres y hombres enfundados en trajes casi monocromáticos hablaban por celular a la vez que caminaban, los corredores de bolsa preferían correr de un edificio a otro saltando entre la multitud. Los autos estorbaban, aparcados prolijamente uno detrás de otro con sus respectivas carrocerías reluciendo bajo el astro rey. Me fascinaba observar detenidamente cada rostro, cada sonrisa; era como sentirse parte de una ciudad imaginaria. Eso ayudaba a abstraerme de la realidad, cuando ésta era demasiado dolorosa o problemática.

Toc, toc, toc. Sus nudillos aporreando la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya vas a entrar de todos modos? – respondí molesto. Creí que mi momento de introspección iba a durar un poco más.

- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy – elevó el volumen de su voz casi hasta transformarlo en un chillido socarrón. No me volteé a verla, seguro de que si lo hacía, la imagen de la noche anterior volvería a mí con la fuerza de un huracán. Pude oír cómo suspiraba una vez. Dos veces. Abrió su cartera (que a juzgar por las de su clase, debía ser gigante) y el sonido de un teléfono móvil primitivo me instó a enfrentarla.

- ¿Dónde compraste eso, Granger? ¿En una tienda de antigüedades?

- No tengo tanto dinero como tú para despilfarrar en artefactos de última tecnología - admitió, contrayendo sus labios. Me acerqué, dispuesto a arremeter nuevamente. Si quería respirar el mismo aire que yo durante ocho horas diarias debería someterse a mis reglas.

- Eso – señalé en plan despectivo el aparatito que había depositado sobre la mesa – es la vergüenza de la tecnología moderna. Creo que la imprenta de Gutenberg o el ábaco son más recientes.

- Ja, ja. Tan pronto como asuma en el puesto de directora general de la empresa, conseguiré un móvil nuevo. No te preocupes- allí aparecía esa sonrisita petulante que me hacía hervir la sangre. Apreté los puños fuertemente, clavándome las uñas en la palma. Lo que más me apetecía en aquel instante era estampar su cara de inepta contra la pared.

- Ya quisieras - mascullé entre dientes.

Alzó la vista por primera vez y me clavó la mirada, destilando el mismo odio que aparecía en la mía. Apoyé mis manos doloridas en el escritorio, acortando las distancias, pero ella no se amedrentó. Al contrario: alzó la barbilla aún más, creyéndose superior a mí en su fuero interno. Pobre ilusa.

- Vas a perder, Draco Malfoy. Y cuando todo esto acabe tú serás mi tapete personal – me dijo con la voz acerada. Retrocedí impulsivamente unos milímetros, debido a la sorpresa: hubiera jurado que esas palabras habían salido de mí y no de la respetuosa y aplacada Hermione Granger.

- ¿Cómo… cómo estás tan segura? – balbuceé, reprendiéndome inmediatamente por mi estupidez. No debía mostrar ni un poquito de inseguridad.

- Sólo lo sé – ahora ella era la que había optado por acercarse. Su perfume me quemaba la nariz – Yo que tú me preocuparía un pelín más por mi pellejo. No te metas conmigo, porque sino…

- ¿Sino qué? ¿Sino qué, Granger? – ya está. Adiós a la distancia entre nosotros. No había espacio ni para un alfiler entre nuestras bocas. Mi visión se nubló y ella se relamió inconscientemente, rozando mi labio inferior. Debía apartarme lo más rápido posible antes de que aquello desembocara en una catástrofe natural.

- Me las vas a pagar.

¡Eso era el colmo! Ella no podía estar en control de la situación. Ni ella ni nadie me manipularían de tal forma. ¡Qué infamia! Solté una retahíla de insultos en idiomas que la sabelotodo no debía conocer, y crucé en dos zancadas la habitación hasta llegar a mi sillón. Afuera, el cielo era diáfano y maravilloso, pero a mí me parecía que una gran nube había cubierto por completo el sol. Una nube que tenía nombre y apellido.

El pitido de mi teléfono me distrajo de mis cavilaciones.

- Alex.

- Tu padre acaba de llegar. Tengo las directivas para el día 1 justo aquí, en mi mano.

- ¿Y?

Alexandra utilizaba las pausas teatrales de tal modo que hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir. Aflojé el nudo de mi corbata, sólo por hacer algo.

- Pan comido, cariño. La suerte está de nuestro lado.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien – la voz de Alexandra sugería a todas luces que la victoria sería para ellos. A mi lado, pude percibir cómo Ginny la taladraba con la mirada – Esto es lo que hay que hacer. Debemos dirigirnos a… - rebuscó rápidamente en el documento que reposaba sobre el regazo de Malfoy - Hampstead, a un edificio en construcción. Ya saben, informes medioambientales, impacto en la comunidad, etcétera – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Muy sencillo – su sonrisa maquiavélica se agrandó.

Malfoy no paraba de mirarme. Me palpé la coronilla para asegurarme de que no tenía nada fuera de lo común, algo que pudiera proporcionarle material de burla. Ese día había elegido un vestuario sencillo, práctico. Me había acordado de poner cada cosa en su lugar y ningún pájaro había decidido lanzar proyectiles anales en mi dirección (cosa que ya me había sucedido) Entonces, ¿cuál era la causa de su hostigamiento silencioso?

- … y eso, básicamente, es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? – preguntó la mujer, siempre tan segura de sí misma. Procuré que Ginny hubiese prestado la debida atención puesto que yo no lo había hecho – Así que… - tomó dos carpetas de color marrón oscuro, y le entregó una a Ginny. Me mordí el labio inferior: seguro se había dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba en Babia. – Weasley y Granger, ustedes tendrán una mitad del trabajo y nosotros otra. La presentación será mañana, luego del almuerzo. Sin excepciones – remarcó con un rictus de seriedad - ¿Entendido?

- Por supuesto – escupí. En un rapto de fastidio, me solidaricé con mi amiga. A veces el motivo por el cual odiaba a Alexandra era bastante claro.

- Muy bien. Manos a la obra. Tienen diez minutos para tomar lo que necesiten, el transporte nos estará aguardando en la entrada principal – sus dedos se deslizaron fugazmente por la mejilla de su pálido jefe una vez, y con su andar sinuoso llegó hasta la puerta – Vamos, Weasley.

- Tú no me das órdenes – siseó Ginny, colorada a más no poder. Olí la pólvora antes del disparo, por lo que me apresté a romper el hielo. Además, si la mujer quería quedarse conmigo era para preguntarme sobre la "agitada" noche que había pasado, y ese todavía era un tema tabú.

- Ve, Gin. Te alcanzaré en un momento – noté el alivio escrito en mis facciones y su cabello suelto me golpeó como un latigazo al salir. Alexandra la dejó pasar primero; a continuación fijó su atención en mí. Nos miramos durante un segundo y supe que sabía que me había hecho un favor importante.

- De nada, Granger- musitó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Asentí lentamente dejando que una sonrisa débil se esparciera por mis labios. Suspiré, calculando cuánto duraría el enojo de mi secretaria, y luego tomé mi cartera para revisar si todo estaba en orden. Ya había presentado proyectos de ese tipo y no me había ido nada mal. Esta vez no tendría nada de diferente… ¿verdad?

- ¿Pasaste la noche con ese tipo?

Mi cuello crujió conforme me volvía hacia Malfoy. Permanecía repantigado en su poltrona, sus ojos grises y oscuros posados sobre mí y su expresión inclasificable. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a su peor enemigo o algo así. El shock me impidió vislumbrar otra posibilidad.

- Sí.

_¿Por qué mentí, se preguntarán?_

- Mientes.

Mi mente barajaba millones de respuestas: irónicas, moderadas, hirientes.

- No. Me acosté con él.

La oscuridad abismal de sus ojos me abrumó. Actuó como una fuerza gravitatoria, impulsándome a acercarme a él por segunda vez en el día. Había estado esquivándolo desde que casi… desde que habíamos discutido, pero ahora me aproximaba inexorablemente a un nuevo enfrentamiento.

- Vuelves a mentir.

Cada respuesta me desarmaba más. Recordé de manera seguida los rostros de las muchachas que habían caído bajo sus repugnantes encantos y me estremecí al pensar que yo me debía de estar pareciendo a una de ellas. Recordé también las muecas de Malfoy, sus gestos estudiados que utilizaba en situaciones de conquista. Aquella mirada no coincidía con ninguno.

- Si me acosté o no con ese tipo, no es de tu incumbencia. Deja ya de fastidiarme.

- No puedo.

Las rodillas me temblaron. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerme. Si derramaba una lágrima, sólo una, confirmaría la acusación de Malfoy y éste se despacharía. Lo odiaba tanto, que me provocaba un dolor físico el hecho de verlo allí, dominante y altivo. Quería destrozarlo, hacerlo pedazos. Hacer justicia por todas las veces que me había hecho enfadar, y por todas las que estaban por venir.

- ¿Vas a seguir viéndote con él?

La puerta se hallaba a centímetros. Podría tomar mi cartera y huir melodramáticamente, pero eso supondría un punto de los importantes a su favor. Decidí, como en tantas ocasiones, hacerle frente y averiguar que traía entre manos. Por supuesto, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí – las mentiras me salían con más naturalidad. Él ladeó su rostro en un ademán violento, y se puso de pie repentinamente. Por si acaso, aferré mi bolso.

- No deberías hacerlo.

- Estaba a punto de largarme a llorar como una magdalena. ¿Por qué había elegido justo ese día para venir a trabajar? Podría haber alegado una gripe, fractura de cráneo, demencia…

- ¿Por qué no? – era consciente de que mi respiración se había reducido a jadeos.

- Porque, en ese caso, tendría que deshacerme de él.

----------------------------------------------------

- Londres luce especialmente bonito hoy, ¿no?

El intento de entablar conversación de Alex pareció no surtir efecto, por lo que se limitó a extraer su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta de punto y juguetear con él. Weasley lucía como una estatua del Louvre, fría y ceñuda. Ella era la menos indicada para ponerse a cotorrear con mi mejor amiga: me constaba que la detestaba.

- Sí, Alexandra. Muy bello.

Granger respondió quedamente, sin despegar la vista de mí. Desde mi abrupta salida de la oficina, habíamos permanecido a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro hasta que la limusina que nos llevaría a Hampstead llegó. No tuve mejor idea que sentarme frente a ella.

Siempre sospeché que sufría de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Por un lado, se encontraba el Draco Malfoy conocido por el mundo entero. Encantador, arrogante, reflexivo e imponente. Alguien que calculaba cada palabra antes de pronunciarla. En cambio, oculto en mi interior dormía otro Draco, aquel que cometía estupideces y que sacaba a relucir lo más profundo de mí, Lo que debía estar sepultado.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho tal blasfemia a Granger? ¡A mí me importaba un comino si ese tipejo y ella se casaban y vivían felices para siempre! ¿Por qué me había trastornado así?

Sin duda, el motivo era pura y exclusivamente psicológico. Mi cerebro no debía de estar funcionando al cien por ciento, para que yo la encontrara atractiva y, por si fuera poco, me comportara de manera sobreprotectora con ella. Una sobreprotección que rayaba en lo psicótico.

Quizás era tiempo de intentar una de esas terapias que Alex me había recomendado. Cualquier cosa con tal de extirpar aquel tumor de mi mente.

- ¿No lo crees tu también, Malfoy?

- ¿Eh?

- Londres. Luce muy bonito, ¿a que sí?

- Tanto Weasley como Alex salieron del sopor producido por el vaivén de la limosina. ¿Granger preguntándome algo, _y con amabilidad_? Eso era un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

- Sí, supongo.

- Este barrio es simplemente precioso – acotó la cabeza de zanahoria, en un intento por mantener activa la tertulia. Sonrió conciliadoramente en mi dirección, mas no le correspondí. Mi amabilidad no debía ser puesta a prueba.

- Coincido, Ginevra – respondió Alex. La aludida la observó como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Ajá… - al parecer esto la había desorientado – Lo que más me agrada de este barrio es… ¡Mira, Hermione! ¿No es éste el restaurante al que vinimos anoche?

_Maldita Weasley, maldita su familia y maldita su descendencia._

- El mismo – farfulló la mujer sentada frente a mí, interesándose de repente en el vidrio corredizo que nos separaba del chofer. Presionó un botón a su derecha y éste descendió con un zumbido apenas perceptible.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Hampstead?

- Se lo haré saber, señorita. ¡No se preocupe! – la tranquilizó el risueño conductor.

_¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Draco Malfoy 2 se prepara para entrar en acción!_

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te pusiste nerviosa por algo? – ataqué.

- No, ¿tú sí?- _touché._

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que de repente te alteraste tanto, que pensé que…

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Malfoy. Pero me las apaño bien solita – retrucó, jactándose con la mirada.

- Draco, mejor será que…

- Herms, déjalo ya..

- ¡CÁLLENSE!

- Me parece a mí, ¿o estás celoso, Malfoy?

- Te parece, Granger. Jamás de los jamases me pondría celoso por un intento de mujer como tú.

- Entonces, aclárame una duda que viene asaltándome desde que me acosaste en la oficina. ¿Por qué irías a deshacerte de Ron en caso de que hubiera una segunda cita?

- Tengo mis motivos.

- Exijo saber cuáles son.

- Tú a mí no me exiges nada, Granger. No sé quien te has creído para…

- Yo me voy a creer lo que me venga en gana porque te estás metiendo en mi vida privada y…

- ¿Tu vida privada? ¿Tu vida privada? – había alcanzado mi pico de exaltación – Voy a entrometerme todo lo que quiera, si esa sanguijuela que probablemente no sepa darte en beso en toda regla vuelve a ponerte una mano encima yo te juro por todos mis antepasados que lo agarro y lo…

- ¡Llegamos!

_¿Hueles el aire? Apesta a celos por aquí._

_

* * *

  
_

_Me es imposible describir con exactitud el cúmulo de sensaciones que se arrebujaron en mi pecho en ese microsegundo. Creía conocer a Draco Malfoy como la palma de mi mano, pero ese hombre que se erigía ante mí había derribado todos los conceptos y prejuicios que había establecido en mi mente._

_Esto se encontraba lejos de terminar. Pero él ya había jugado su primera carta._

_¿Algún consejo para defenderse de los embates de un hombre celoso? ¡Acepto sugerencias!_

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

**PD: Para Ale, por todo lo que tuvo que esperar para que me dignara a terminar el chap. Y porque Friki Monstruos es lo más :D  
**


	4. Amenazas corporativas

**Lo único que puedo decir es que mis compromisos personales fueron los causantes de la tardanza, pero aún así no lo justifica. Simplemente, perdón por el retraso.**

**Espero que les guste. Y ya lo saben: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

  
**

**¡Bah! Todos los hombres están locos.**

- Repítelo, porque no lo creo. ¿Qué mi hermano hizo qué?

- Lo que oyes. Igual no es para tanto, Ginny. Quizás no le gusté tanto como para que sintiera ganas de llevarme a la cama.

- En ese punto te equivocas, y mucho. A juzgar por la forma en que te miraba… todas las pistas apuntaban hacia una noche salvaje.

- De cualquier forma, eso no me interesa ahora. Es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno? ¿De qué?

_Ah, así es Ginny. Da quinientos mil rodeos hasta que te lo termina contando con pelos y señales. _

- Ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. No te hagas la tonta, que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

- Está bien, está bien. Luego de cenar…

- Sí, sí, esa parte ya me la sé. Se restregaron impúdicamente en nuestras narices, después llegó el taxi y se esfumaron.

- Bueno – su garganta comenzó a flaquear, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa por algo – me llevó a su departamento. Es muy bonito, la verdad. Pero dime, ¿cuál es el origen de esa enfermiza obsesión por el fútbol? Porque, honestamente, toda esa decoración me pareció…

- ¡Ginny!

-Ya, prosigo. Hablamos de todo un poco – sus mejillas se encendieron. Menuda mentirosa estaba hecha.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué temas tocaron? ¿Nietzsche, la gravedad del cambio climático o la economía del país?

- Muy graciosa. No voy a contarte los preliminares ya que no tuvieron nada sumamente especial.

Eso me resultó algo extraño, y de repente comencé a sentirme incómoda en presencia de mi amiga. ¿Consideraría a Harry uno más en su lista? ¿Lo dejaría pasado un tiempo, cuando él estuviera lo suficientemente embobado por ella?

Maldije en silencio el miedo a la pérdida de la libertad de mi amiga y los enamoramientos de adolescente de él. No quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera; no obstante, reconocía demasiado bien los gestos de Harry para saber que, si todo llegaba a terminar mal, él sería el más perjudicado.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste mirando a la nada…

- Sí, Gin. No es nada. ¡Continúa!

- ¡Eso hago! Ayudaría que me prestaras algo de atención, ¿sabes? En fin, como te estaba diciendo, él se quitó los pantalones y… ¡Guau! No sabes el tamaño que...

- ¡GINNY! ¡Habíamos quedado en que me lo ibas a contar todo, pero censurado!

- ¡Lo siento! Es que tenía que contárselo a alguien, es impresionante – llegada a este punto, Ginny se perdió en sus recuerdos con una sonrisa ganadora plasmada en su rostro. Yo aproveché la pausa en la charla para terminar uno de los informes, y estaba a punto de comenzar con el otro cuando su carraspeo me llamó la atención.

- Tu turno.

- Ya te lo conté todo – y ni por esas iba a revivir el bochornoso momento de la noche anterior - ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- Quiero saber qué demonios vas a hacer con mi hermano. Porque mi móvil no ha parado de vibrar en toda la mañana, y si sigo ignorándolo va a mandar a una patrulla especial a arrestarme por molestar a una autoridad pública.

- ¿Te ha hablado de mí? ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

- Ajá – otra vez su sonrisa de diablilla al ataque – Con que estas tenemos. No te enojes, Hermione. Sólo estaba esperando el momento apropiado. Si tanto te interesa, te paso el número y continúan conversando.

Apreté los labios con disgusto. Ron estaba lejos de ser mi tipo de hombre ideal, pero se le acercaba bastante. Además, salvando ese pequeño instante de estupidez marca Granger, la noche había transcurrido bastante bien. Le arrebaté el teléfono de la mano, más para desterrar ese brillo de suficiencia de sus ojos que por otra cosa, busqué el número de su hermano en el directorio y lo guardé en mi semidestruido móvil.

- Listo, ya está. ¿Feliz?

- Yo sí, y mucho. El que no va a estar muy contento que digamos es Malfoy. ¿De que se trató ese jueguito de"hermano mayor posesivo" entre tú y él? Parecía a punto de explotar – inquirió mi amiga, un ojo en mi dirección y otro en la computadora portátil de mi propiedad que reposaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

- No lo sé – mi voz sonó como un graznido. Antes, la sola mención de ese idiota hacía que mi tono se elevara cinco octavas y se crispara de la rabia: ahora, también se crispaba, pero por algo diferente.

- Si me lo preguntas a mí…

- No te lo he preguntado - la corté en seco. Conocía de antemano la estupidez que iba a salir de sus labios, ya que yo estaba pensando lo mismo aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Malfoy está celoso, Hermione. Te vio ayer en el restaurante y los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas.

- Eso no es cierto – la ceja alzada de Ginny me comunicó que mi sonrojo era furioso – Malfoy sería el último hombre en la Tierra en sentir celos de alguien como yo. Soy un poquito diferente a las de su tipo, por si no lo sabías.

Eso era un hecho. Yo no contaba como mujer para él, sólo era una come libros que lo mejor que tenía para hacer un sábado a la noche era ver repeticiones de comedias apoltronada en el sofá.

- Las personas cambian, cariño – dijo en plan Madre Teresa. - ¿Acaso voy a vivir lo suficiente para ver el momento en el que ustedes dos, par de cabezotas, olviden sus diferencias y empiecen a tratarse de manera civilizada? – se lamentó cerrando los ojos melodramáticamente. Preparé la réplica en la punta de la lengua, pero en ese instante la puerta de nuestra "oficina", a falta de un nombre más apropiado, se abrió de par en par y Alex ingresó, contoneando sus caderas de forma natural y despreocupada. Cómo hacía para moverse como una supermodelo incluso caminando sobre brasas, era un misterio para mí.

- Malas noticias, Granger. Black está aquí, y quiere vernos a todos en la planta baja. Dice que ellos llegaron aquí primero, y que los únicos que tienen derecho a instalarse son nada más ni menos que los de su equipo.

_Sirius Black. Edad desconocida, sin embargo, algunas revistas del corazón le atribuyen más años de los que aparenta. Es el presidente y dueño del holding Black y asociados, la principal competidora de la corporación Malfoy. La rivalidad entre él y Lucius ha sido de público conocimiento desde que el mundo es mundo, y los trabajadores de la empresa tienen terminantemente prohibido mantener cualquier tipo de relación con los de la suya. Locuras del jefe, si vamos al caso. Nunca lo vi en persona, a excepción de las dos o tres fotos que vi en una de las revistas que Luna guarda celosamente en su gabinete, así que no recuerdo a la perfección su rostro. Pero su conducta extravagante y sus gastos aún más estrambóticos ya me lo dicen todo._

- ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? – pregunté, aparentando conservar la calma.

- El departamento legal está en camino con los contratos de compra y venta y los respectivos telegramas para Black y su séquito. Lucius está poseído por el diablo y también se encuentra en camino, y nosotros todavía estamos repletos de trabajo - dicho esto, lanzó un vistazo camuflado de desinterés hacia nuestro amplio escritorio cubierto por pilas de papeles y carpetas, engorro que yo misma me había encargado de ordenar. Su cara se transformó en una mueca de desesperación durante un segundo, pero luego se recompuso y volvió al semblante confiado y enigmático de siempre - ¿Cómo van ustedes?

- Bien – esta vez Ginny fue la que respondió, poniéndose de pie y mostrando las garras – Ya casi terminamos, nos faltan los datos sobre seguridad y…

- De eso nos ocupamos nosotros, Weasley – interrumpió Alex con una sonrisita – De todos modos, gracias por preocuparte. Y, Granger – me examinó de pies a cabeza con aire crítico – deshazte de esa camisa antes de que nos reunamos con Black, pareces una puritana.

Se retiró con el mismo ímpetu con el que abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera agregar algo más. Me volteé hacia mi amiga esperando ver indignación, pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba desabrochándose la blusa.

- Cuando Alexandra tiene razón, tiene razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estos planos son incorrectos, Remus. Esa viga no tendría que estar ahí, es sumamente inseguro… esto es un desastre. ¿Quiénes son los responsables aquí? Recuérdame que llame a Lucius más tarde, le va a encantar…

Una carcajada resonó en la estancia venida a menos que conformaba la planta baja. Me amedrenté ligeramente ante la posibilidad de ser humillada por el señor Black, mas lo descarté pronto. No me conocía de nada, no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciarme por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la empresa contraria. Si osaba emplear alguno de sus comentarios irónicos contra mí o Ginny, iba a vérselas conmigo.

Descender por las destartaladas escaleras fue todo un desafío. Gracias al cielo, ese día había recapacitado y había vuelto al calzado cómodo que solía usar en el trajinar diario. Quizás los zapatos no eran de un diseñador costoso, pero me gustaban y eso era lo importante. A mi lado, Ginny rumiaba incoherencias dirigidas a la melena rubia que se balanceaba dos escalones más abajo. Yo también había clavado mi mirada en una melena rubia, que no era precisamente la de Alexandra.

Luego del desagradable episodio que había tenido lugar en la limosina aquella mañana, Malfoy siquiera me había mirado. Parecía estar tratando de… ¿evitarme? Eso sí que era difícil de creer.

_Ugh, se nota que esta blusa no es de mi tamaño… Si me inclino dos centímetros todos van a verme hasta el alma. ¡Maldita Alexandra y su sentido de la moda!_

_¡Cuidado! Malfoy te mira por el rabillo del ojo, disimula y procura que no te atrape, por favor._

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – articulé como un autómata. Me había tomado desprevenida.

- ¿Es normativa de la empresa vestirse como una zorra? Porque no recuerdo que mi padre te lo haya pedido ayer, a menos que hayas decidido emplear… otras tácticas para obtener el puesto de director, ¿me equivoco?

- Tírate a un pozo, Malfoy.

Era obvio.

Era más que obvio. Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, jamás se interesaría por mí hasta llegar al punto de ponerse celoso. Yo no significaba ni significaría nada para él más que basura, alguien a quien pisotear y humillar hasta que le suplicara misericordia.

¿Qué clase de pensamiento estúpido se me había cruzado por la cabeza? En ese momento, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos y las mejillas de un tono escarlata intenso, me sentí la reina de las idiotas. Se ve que mi autoestima no se encontraba en un nivel óptimo ese día.

- Hasta que al fin llegan, Draco – espetó el señor Black a modo de saludo.

_¿Es que todos los hombres con los que trabajo tienen que ser condenadamente guapos?_

Sí, ya sé que yo no trabajaba con Sirius Black, pero podría decirse que ambos pertenecíamos al mismo ámbito laboral. ¿Qué más daba? Ese no era el quid de la cuestión. El punto es que era guapo. Mucho. El traje negro le quedaba ni que pintado, vamos. Y además rebosaba de seguridad en sí mismo, esa clase de elegancia heredada de los caballeros de antaño que realzaba su atractivo. La melena azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros y brillaba incluso bajo la débil iluminación de la planta baja.

De repente comprendí el motivo de tanta alharaca con respecto a su persona por parte de la población femenina. Aunque tampoco era para tanto. Malfoy era mucho más….

_Ejem. ¿Decías?_

_Nada._

- Lo único que te pido es que te comportes con corrección, Sirius. Y por todos los cielos, no flirtees.- dijo alguien en un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

Black se hallaba inmerso (o al menos eso fue lo que vi, en medio de mi intento de ocultarme detrás de Ginny y volverme una liliputiense luego de oír dicho comentario) en unos planos amarillentos, extendidos sobre una mesa de trabajo similar a la nuestra. De tanto en tanto se mesaba la melena, despeinándola en un gesto a medias inconsciente y calculado. Bufaba y hacía ruiditos extraños con la boca, como si estuviera murmurando una maldición vudú. A su lado, un hombre de cabello rubio ceniza, traje fino pero discreto y expresión indulgente jugueteaba de manera distraída con una regleta. Todo aquel ambiente de tensión parecía divertirle en extremo.

_Remus Lupin. _

_Ajá, el mismo que viste y calza. Remus Lupin._

_Ya, ¿qué creían, que conocía a media ciudad de Londres? ¡Vamos! Sólo sé su nombre, que es pedir mucho._

- Buenas tardes, Sirius – Malfoy sonrió forzadamente y estrechó la mano que el otro le ofreció. La jauría de asesores, guardaespaldas y masajistas de Black se reunieron en un cúmulo apretujado, todos observándonos con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ni que fuéramos a morderlo, por favor! - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¡Tranquilo! No hace falta que vayamos directo al grano – el aludido enarcó una ceja y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente. Alexandra retrocedió un paso; luego de un intercambio de miradas, Ginny y yo la imitamos. - Veo que papá ha olvidado pagar la última lección de modales, chico. ¿Quiénes son estas encantadoras señoritas? – preguntó, dulcificando el tono de voz y apartando a Draco del camino en dirección a mi amiga. Rogué que mis hasta entonces desconocidos genes mutantes me permitieran hacerme invisible en ese mismo instante. No estaba de humor para galanteos.

- Ginevra Weasley, señor – como siempre, la amabilidad ante todo por parte de mi secretaria. Extendió la mano dispuesta a un apretón formal, pero en vez de eso, el señor Black decidió llevarse la mano hacia los labios y depositar un pequeño beso.

¡Puaj! Alguien debería haberle avisado que eso dejó de hacerse en el siglo diecisiete. Ginny lo miró fijamente, procurando no propinarle una buena patada y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Black se decantó por Alex, quien se aferró a la mano de Draco como por instinto.

- ¡Señorita Chesterfield, qué gusto volver a verla! – asintió el hombre cortésmente. Alexandra, sonrisa enigmática mediante, correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

- Óyeme tú, ¿de dónde lo conoces a éste? – ladró Draco de forma súbita e increíblemente divertida. No pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, a la cual Ginny y algunos miembros de la comitiva de Black acompañaron. Malfoy masculló algo entre dientes y Alex se aprestó a disculparse, pero el que respondía al epíteto de "éste" la detuvo.

- Déjalo, Alex. Sé de buena fuente que nuestro pequeño Draco es un tanto celoso con respecto a ti - rió de manera suave y profunda. Me pareció ver cómo la mujer se ruborizaba ligeramente, pero en fin. Seguro se trataba de una alucinación: la segunda del día. - Y ahora…

_Ay, no. No, no, no, no._

- … ¿quién eres tú, bella muchacha?

_¿Quién se cree que es para tutearme? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Y de dónde me conoce?_

_Además, ¿qué es ese lenguaje que utiliza? ¿"Bella muchacha"? ¿Acaso parezco de quince años? Con un simple usted hubiese bastado y sobrado. Que la cortesía es lo que más escasea hoy en día, habráse visto. ¡Es de no creer! "Bella muchacha". ¡Bella muchacha mis polainas! Bella será su abuela, su madre y todas sus primas que…_

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Hola?

Lo primero que vi cuando recuperé el sentido común fue a Sirius Black chasqueando los dedos en mi cara, probablemente indagando acerca de mi estado mental. Malfoy me miraba con el mismo semblante que hubiera utilizado para contemplar a una beluga dando a luz y Alex estaba a un suspiro de abofetearme. Qué va.

- Soy Hermione Granger, señor Black. Un placer conocerlo.

- El placer es mío, señorita Granger. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, si no le molesta?

- Claro que no, adelante.- ¿qué demonios…?

- ¿De qué origen es su apellido? - ¿A santo de qué venía esa pregunta? Tardé algunos segundos en procesar una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente.

- Sajón, prusiano… no podría determinarlo con exactitud - admití ausentándome de la realidad otra vez, pensando en que debería interesarme un poco más por mis raíces. Lo apunté mentalmente para buscarlo en Internet tan pronto como terminara este suplicio.

- ¿Y qué significa, entonces? Porque la verdad es que, debo reconocerlo, su entonación es un tanto peculiar – la sonrisa del señor Black se ensanchó y las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Tanto interrogatorio me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cómo habíamos terminado hablando de la entonación de los apellidos?

- Para ser franca, no tengo ni idea de lo que significa - me sinceré. ¿Qué relación tenía que ver esto con el trabajo? Parecía una conversación de locos, y podía presentir una inminente rabieta acechándome conforme esta charlita se prolongara un minuto más.

- Me decepciona, señorita Granger – Black meneó la cabeza en señal de fingida desaprobación – A juzgar por su… - buscó la palabra apropiada mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo. Sin ningún derecho, por supuesto. – corrección y su manera de presentarse, deduje que era una mujer lista. Supongo que me equivoqué.

_¡Ya, esto es pasarse de la raya! ¿Que yo NO soy inteligente? Pues váyase bien a la…_

- El hecho de que no sepa el estúpido significado de mi apellido no significa que no sea inteligente, señor Black. Quizás debería dejar de guiarse por las primeras impresiones y conocer un poquito más a las personas antes de emitir juicios tan pobres como el que acaba de formular. Creo que un delfín amaestrado, que seguramente tiene más neuronas en funcionamiento que usted, lo hubiera hecho mejor.

- En eso te equivocas, preciosa. Los delfines no hablan.

- Al parecer, usted tampoco.

- ¡Y usted tiene toda la pinta de ser una de esas solteronas gruñonas que regañan a medio mundo en la oficina y rezan porque un hombre medianamente decente no se fije en su carácter avinagrado, las lleve a cenar, les dé clases de sexo y les proponga matrimonio antes de la menopausia!

- ¡Ja! ¿Sabe lo que es usted? Usted es… ¡es un imbécil multimillonario con tanto, pero tanto tiempo libre, que lo único que sabe hacer es malgastar el dinero en mansiones, yates y siliconas para su novia de quince años que lo único que quiere es darle un hijo y conseguir una buena pensión antes de que se aburra de ella y conquiste a una de catorce!

_Creo que se te fue un poco la mano, Herm._

Todos, incluso Draco, me observaban como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Black frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a mí despacio, midiendo fuerzas. Por no ser menos, y un poco por instinto, hice lo mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Lupin reía por lo bajo y murmuraba algo que me sonó a "aquí vamos de nuevo".

- Discúlpela, señor Black. Es nueva y por lo visto, todavía no ha aprendido a comportarse en presencia de sus superiores – masculló Alex tomándome del brazo, gesto que me recordó al de una madre a punto de darle una generosa tunda a su hijo respondón.

- Déjala, Alex – Black hizo un gesto con la mano y mi captora me soltó al instante. Ambos quedamos enfrentados, una distancia de menos de medio metro interponiéndose entre nosotros. Imaginé a la perfección los semblantes estupefactos de Malfoy y Ginny y me sentí mal por una milésima de segundo. No por Malfoy, obviamente, sino por mi amiga. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era la clase de persona que discutía con su jefe de manera tan infantil, descortés y merecedora de un despido. Pero no me importó. El daño ya estaba hecho: me encontraba tan cabreada que si me metían en un ring de boxeo con Black, iban a tener que recoger sus huesos con pala.

- Vaya, vaya – pronunció mi contrincante, sonrisa cínica de por medio. Sus ojos, como tuve la oportunidad de comprobar, eran aún más oscuros que su pelo y refulgían al encontrarse con los míos – Creo que después de todo, no es tan modosita como yo creía, señorita Granger. ¿Puedo llamarla Hermione?

- ¿Es que acaso no ha escuchado lo que le dije acerca de las impresiones erróneas? Además de tonto, es sordo – ante esta observación no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa, mostrándole a la concurrencia una hilera de dientes del color del marfil – Y no, no puede llamarme Hermione. Para usted, soy la señorita Granger.

- Sirius, déjalo ya y pongámonos a trabajar, ¿sí? – lo instó Remus, recalcando cada palabra con un fastidio que abarcaba toda la habitación.

- Por supuesto que no – era obvio que iba a mantenerse en sus trece, y yo también, - Dime, Draco – alzó la barbilla unos centímetros, y un carraspeo se oyó a mis espaldas. - ¿cómo pueden aceptar a personas así de groseras en la empresa de tu padre? Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que acaba de hacer merece que la echen mañana a primera hora. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, o no? – aclaró dirigiéndose a las tres personas que se hallaban detrás de mí y cuyos rostros, estaba segura, estarían asintiendo. Uno a regañadientes y los dos restantes, obedientes.

- ¿No piensa pedirme disculpas, señorita Granger?

_¡No!_

_¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! ¿Quieres que termine pidiendo monedas a los pies del Big Ben?_

_¡Es una cuestión de principios, Hermione! ¡Te insultó!_

_No fue un insulto propiamente dicho. Además, yo fui mucho más insolente con él._

_¿Vas a dejar que te gane?_

_¿Estamos en una competencia y no me di cuenta?_

_¡Es tu honor!_

_¡Es mi trabajo!_

_Bien, haz lo que quieras._

_Como siempre._

Mis ojos se posaron por un instante en Lupin, cuya expresión hastiada en extremo indicaba que parecía haber pasado por situaciones similares una infinidad de veces. Su mirada coincidió con la mía, y en un rapto de lucidez supe lo que tenía que hacer. Al diablo con el orgullo

- En realidad, lo que pienso hacer es…

- No se preocupe, ¿puedo llamarla Hermione?

- ¡Ya le dije que no! – espeté, recibiendo como respuesta una risotada. Evidentemente, me había perdido un buen chiste, porque yo no me estaba riendo.

- Está bien, está bien. Terminemos con esta discusión ahora, ¿sí? Como usted bien ha dicho, soy un imbécil multimillonario, pero uno muy ocupado y con asuntos pendientes – recalcó dándose aires de importancia. Examinó mi cara una vez más, conteniendo una sonrisa, antes de volver a hablar – Me gustan las personas con su temple y espíritu, señorita Granger. Me pregunto si estaría interesada en trabajar en otras empresas…

- Lo siento, pero Granger tiene un contrato de diez años que respetar, Black. Es nuestra – intervino Draco en su mejor tonito dictatorial. Un misterioso campo gravitacional, o quizás la certeza de que si permanecía mucho más tiempo cerca de Black desataría un cruento asesinato, hizo que me retirara a un espacio apartado, cerca de Ginny.

- ¿Diez años? –preguntó ella con voz ronca a causa del prolongado silencio.

- Mejor no preguntar.

Black centró su atención en Malfoy, olvidándose por el momento (sí, lamentablemente volvió a recordarme más tarde. Ya lo verán.) de la "señorita Granger". Ya no tenía que mirar hacia abajo para hablar: Draco era casi tan alto como él, pero con la complexión y los rasgos de un hombre veinte años menor.

- No sabía que la chica era de tu propiedad, Draco. De haberlo sabido, no le hubiera dirigido la palabra desde un principio.

- No alucines, Black. Preferiría morir antes de tener que ser propietario de eso – especificó Malfoy junior, dejando en claro lo mucho que me despreciaba y escondiéndose detrás de la faceta de "odio a Hermione Granger" nuevamente.

- Entonces, si te importa tan poco, permíteme conocerla un poco mejor – adujo, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de sonreír? – Razones estrictamente profesionales, que quede claro – concluyó, para luego guiñarme un ojo.

_El mundo del revés, Hermione. ¡Primero te trata de solterona avinagrada y luego quiere salir contigo!_

_Así estamos, ya ves._

- ¿A quién estás seduciendo ahora, Black? ¡Ah, pero si es Granger!

Malfoy padre hizo su entrada triunfal, igualita a esas llegadas en cámara lenta de las películas, acompañado de su séquito de abogados, contadores, y ¡oh, sorpresa! la Bruja Mayor en persona. Pude vislumbrar a una aturullada Luna, oculta debajo del abrigo, el chal, el suéter, el maletín y el bolso de Bellatrix, luchando por no caer de bruces a la vez que hablaba por teléfono. Pobrecilla.

- Gracias al cielo, padre – resopló Draco con evidente alivio. Por mal que me pese, no puede evitar pensar lo mismo.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Black? – mi jefe no se andaba con rodeos, no señor.

- ¡Qué curioso! Lo mismo me pregunté yo al llegar aquí y encontrarme con Bosley y los Ángeles de Charlie - respondió el hombre señalándonos a nosotros. Draco estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la casa de su madre; sin embargo, Alexandra logró refrenarlo cubriéndole la boca con la mano y pegándole un codazo en las costillas - Supongo que no has leído las cartas documento, ni los faxes, ni las citaciones. Ellos son los que no tendrían que estar aquí – agregó, determinante. Sirius Black había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en diez minutos, pasando de ser sólo Black al presidente de las empresas Black y asociados. Quizás no fuera tan superficial después de todo. O quizás no fuera superficial en absoluto.

- Están aquí porque les corresponde esta área de trabajo – sentenció Lucius en un siseo. Vaya, no querría conocerlo realmente enojado – Este edificio es de mi propiedad.

_- Nuestra_ propiedad – corrigió la Bruja, igual de irritada.

- Mío y de la junta directiva – agregó, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Bellatrix que parecía decir "¿feliz?" – Tú y esta gentuza que tienes por empleados deben retirarse de inmediato. De lo contrario, me pondré en contacto con las autoridades.

- ¿Ah, sí? – escupió el señor Black, cada vez más rabioso. Ambos se encontraban a escasa distancia el uno del otro – Dime, ¿a quién de tus amigotes del gobierno vas a tener que sobornar para sacarme de aquí?

- Serás…

- Yo lo vi primero, ¡es mío!

- ¡Pero yo lo pagué después!

- ¡YA!

Lupin fue quien habló esta vez. Hasta el momento, todos habíamos estado disfrutando de una pelea que prometía volverse interesante y que debíamos interrumpir, por el bien de la imagen de la empresa. Yo misma me hubiera dedicado a esa labor con gusto, si no fuera por el hecho de que quería mantener un perfil lo más bajo posible.

- Esta discusión se termina aquí, señoritas – su voz era un susurro en medio de tamaño griterío. Me sorprendió que no hubiese intervenido antes en el asunto - ¿Lucius?

- ¿Qué? – contestó éste de mal talante

- Por el momento, esta propiedad quedará en tus manos.

- En nuestras manos, querrás decir – interrumpió otra vez la pesada de la Bruja.

- Como más les guste. Y Sirius… - se dirigió a su jefe, quien lo taladraba con la mirada. En ese momento me percaté de que los ojos de Lupin eran de color miel, suaves y brillantes – deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos ya. Podremos solucionar esto en el juzgado, ya lo verás… Ustedes – habló fuerte y claro al resto de su equipo – vuelvan a sus vehículos. Esto es todo por hoy.

La pequeña multitud empezó a retirarse en grupos de dos y tres, no tan gallitos como se mostraban al principio. Ginny y yo nos sonreímos débilmente, cansadas pero felices de que nadie hubiese resultado herido y de que todo hubiera terminado bien.

_Sí, claro. Y los magos y las hechiceras existen, y tienen lechuzas – mascota y capas de invisibilidad._

_Claro que no podía resultar bien._

- Antes de que me olvide… - el señor Black regresó sobre sus pasos y se encaminó nada más ni nada menos que hacia mí.- ¿Señorita Granger?

- ¿Sí? – mi voz se oía amable, pero por dentro quería asesinarlo - ¿Se le olvidó algún comentario machista, quizás?

Por toda respuesta, atrapó una de sus tarjetas personales entre los dedos índice y mayor y se la entregó a Ginny, quien de forma atolondrada y sorprendida la aceptó. Claramente, había previsto que yo no tomaría de su mano ni un vaso de agua.

- Llámame una noche en la que estés libre – añadió, guiñándome un ojo por segunda vez. Evité hacer cualquier gesto que me comprometiera a su proposición, y sobre todo, ni siquiera intenté ver las expresiones de las personas que me rodeaban. El peligro era casi tangible – Ah, lo olvidaba… - concluyó con un escueto beso en la mejilla que hizo que mi corazón rompiera la caja torácica – Mi nombre es Sirius.

- ¿Pero qué cara…?

- Andando, casanova – lo apremió Lupin, dándole palmadas en la espaldas. Sirius se alejó a grandes zancadas y no volvió la vista atrás hasta que se detuvo frente a su automóvil último modelo.

- ¡Remus! – vociferó.

- Perdónenme por este espectáculo – se disculpó Lupin, estrechando la mano de Draco y luego la de Alexandra – Es un don Juan empedernido, pero es mi amigo desde que teníamos once años y eso no va a cambiar. Me prometió que iba a comportarse bien hoy y que no tendría que intervenir por él, sin embargo… - se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una sonrisa conciliadora. Me resultó imposible no devolvérsela.

Acto seguido, me saludó de la misma manera que a los demás y pronunció las palabras que habrían de cavar mi tumba.

- ¿Señorita Granger, cierto?

- Llámeme Hermione – ofrecí.

- Está bien, Hermione – accedió él gentilmente – Sólo quiero decirte que Sirius es muy, muy insistente en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Dicho de otro modo, no va a dejar de molestarte hasta que consiga una cita contigo, a más tardar pasado mañana. Así que. ¿me permites darte un consejo?

- Clcla…claro – farfullé, combatiendo la falta de aire y la presión de diez pares de ojos clavados en mi persona.

- Acéptalo. Dile que sí, aunque lo detestes. De ese modo no tendrás que soportar todo su cortejo ininterrumpido de siete días y siete noches que incluye cánticos, telegramas cantados y sorpresas en la oficina. Créeme cuando te digo que a testarudo no le gana nadie.

No sé qué fue lo que le contesté. No sé cuál fue el intercambio de palabras entre él y Lucius. No lo vi despedirse, no lo vi subiéndose al auto, no presté atención a nada más durante lo que me parecieron horas.

Estaba muy ocupada digiriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Draco Lucius Malfoy, el inepto Malfoy, había cerrado su mano cual grillete alrededor de mi muñeca y me había susurrado al oído lo que yo reproduciré a continuación.

- Apenas termines, me esperarás en la entrada del estacionamiento en la planta baja. No le dirás a nadie, ¿me entendiste? Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar,

Díganme que a ustedes se les pondría la piel de gallina en este caso, igual que a mí. Por favor, díganmelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ni que te hubiese propuesto matrimonio, Granger. No sé porqué te alegras tanto.

No, por más inverosímil que parezca, ese no fui yo. Fue Alex, cuyo rostro se tornó de un feo morado en el momento exacto en el que Black demostró sus habilidades circenses con el ratón de biblioteca. Curioso, realmente muy curioso.

- ¿Estoy detectando una pizca de envidia, tal vez? – acotó la cabeza de zanahoria. Me constaba que mi amiga no era de su agrado, por lo que entendí que quisiera aprovechar esa oportunidad para desquitarse.

- Ya quisieras, Weasley – retrucó Alex, colgándose el bolso al hombro con suma dignidad – Yo quiero un hombre que sea pura y exclusivamente para mí, no que le pertenezca a una docena de mujeres al mismo tiempo – finalizó en tono de marisabidilla.

- Lo que tú quieres es un hombre, y punto. Me pregunto hace cuánto que no verás un buen trozo de …

- ¡Deténganse las dos, ahora mismo! – esto se estaba poniendo bueno. Tía Bellatrix odiaba los cotorreos. - Cierren sus respectivas si no quieren recibir un sumario administrativo como regalo de Navidad. Ahora, entréguenme sus presentaciones.

- Aquí está la nuestra– una carpeta marrón, sin mácula, le fue entregada en mano de parte del dúo dinámico. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Alex, suplicando auxilio, pero ella pareció no percibirlo. Nosotros no habíamos hecho ni la mitad del trabajo, al menos hasta donde yo sabía

- ¿Draco, querido? – la voz meliflua y sedosa de mi tía me recordó a los azotes que recibían los marineros corruptos en altamar. Estábamos fritos, a menos que….

- Aquí está, señora Lestrange.

Prolija, ordenada y con el doble de folios que la de Granger. Nuestra primera asignación completa. Reprimí un grito de júbilo al ver la decepción plasmada en el rostro de las perdedoras, y sonreí a mis anchas al ver cómo mi tía sopesaba ambos documentos. Me inflé de orgullo ante la habilidad de Alex de trabajar con los minutos contados.

- No quisiera adelantarme a los resultados, pero creo saber cuál es el que va a resultar elegido – dijo en tono sumiso, tratando de disimular lo mucho que estaba gozando del momento. Amo a mi tía, en serio. Está loca como una cabra, pero la amo. – No obstante, recuerden que mañana es la presentación. Deberán traer copias del informe para los integrantes de la junta, y tener la exposición armada media hora antes del inicio de la reunión, ¿entendido?

- Sí – respondimos todos a un tiempo.

- Muy bien. Lovegood, lleva esto – le zampó las carpetas a Lunática, que parecía la Torre de Pisa a punto de caer. Sus piernas flacuchas no tenían la consistencia necesaria para soportar tanto peso – Y que a nadie se le ocurra ayudarte – agregó, observando intencionadamente a Weasley y a Granger, que se morían por hacerlo. – Ella tiene que hacerlo solita, ¿está claro?

Ninguna de las dos respondió, afligidas como estaban por la inminente tortícolis de Lovegood.

- ¿Está claro? – el vozarrón de la mujer inundó la estancia.

- Ajá – respondió Granger vagamente. ¿Qué? Los tres la miramos estupefactos, preguntándonos qué le había sucedido a sus neuronas para que respondiera así.

Paso a explicar. A mi tía les agradan las personas con modales, protocolo y que pronuncian todas las letras del abecedario en forma correcta. Nunca, jamás debes utilizar diminutivos ni decir malas palabras en su presencia si quieres conservar tu vida. Me consta que una de sus ex secretarias quedó traumada y con medicación psiquiátrica luego de recibir una sesión entera de ortografía y signos de puntuación de parte de ella, sólo porque le había colocado mal el acento a la palabra déficit.

En fin, decía que mi tía es de esas personas rayanas en el perfeccionismo. Algo así como Granger, pero sin tanto cabello y con un Bentley en el garaje.

- ¿Disculpe? – Alex y yo nos apartamos, dispuestos a esperar la reprimenda - Creo que no me he expresado bien. Dije si…

- Lo siento, señora Lestrange. Si, he entendido perfectamente – de la Granger respondona no había quedado el más mínimo rastro. Mi tía le dedicó una última mirada ponzoñosa y se alejó haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el resquebrajado suelo de cemento.

Miré a la sabelotodo. Se limitó a guardar sus cosas en silencio, en ningún momento demostrando enojo o signos de sentirse humillada por tía Bellatrix. Debí saberlo: no se deja amedrentar así como así. Hace falta más saña para hacerla llorar, y en eso soy un experto.

Recordé de improviso los tiempos de la universidad, en los que no era más que una chiquilla con los ideales demasiado altos y los ingresos muy bajos. ¡Cuánto había cambiado desde entonces! Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, hasta ahora.

En el aspecto físico, no había cambiado mucho. Había estilizado un poco su figura, y sus rasgos habían perdido las curvas de la niñez. Sólo eso. La transformación radical se hallaba en su interior.

Era esa atracción que irradiaba, como la miel que atrae al centenar de abejas al panal… gracia y soltura, confianza. La veía más segura en sus decisiones, a la hora de enfrentarse a aquellos más fuertes que ella, de defender lo que ella consideraba justo. Su sonrisa parecía capturar la atención de todos los que la rodeaban, hechizándolos y a la vez ocultando algo, una faceta misteriosa que la hacía aún más… exótica.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de todo eso antes? ¿O siempre había sido así, y la diferencia se encontraba en que no me había percatado hasta el momento?

- ¿Vienes, Draco? Todo el mundo se ha ido ya.

Volví a la realidad de forma repentina. Y me acordé de que tenía una cita a la que, probablemente, llegaría tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿A quién rayos estás esperando, Hermione?

_Pues a Malfoy, ¡quién más sino!_

- A nadie, Ginny. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

- Entonces, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo todavía aquí? - resopló mi amiga, bufando de enfado. La tarde estaba tornándose en una noche algo fresca, y tanto ella como yo llevábamos abrigos muy ligeros. Los pies de Ginny danzaban ligeros de aquí para allá, tratando de conservar el calor.

_Tiene razón_, pensé mientras la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Ni yo misma sabía con exactitud por qué estaba esperándolo. Cabía una enorme posibilidad de que todo fuera parte de una broma planificada por Malfoy; sin embargo, su errática actitud de los últimos dos días daba lugar a innumerables confusiones en mi mente. Que se decidiera por uno de los dos caminos, a la de ya: seguir siendo el gamberro de siempre y odiarme con todas sus fuerzas, o… comportarse como lo estaba haciendo. Esa palabrita que empieza con c…ya saben.

Dudaba mucho de que fuera un engaño. Y quería descubrir qué era lo que le había pasado a Malfoy.

Así que despedí a Ginny sin muchos miramientos, argumentando que si no quería que le contara a Harry que dormía con el mismo camisón de ositos desde los trece años, debía marcharse y evitar hacer preguntas al respecto. Dicha amenaza funcionó, y su efecto se exacerbó cuando un sorpresivo Harry llegó en su motocicleta con el pretexto de llevar a Ginny "a un lugar muy bonito cerca de aquí, te va a encantar" Mi amigo no formuló una invitación abierta, por lo que supuse que la salida iba a terminar en el apartamento de uno de los dos. De todas maneras, agradecí no ser invitada. Basta de oficiar de chaperona.

Oí un chirrido en la distancia. Mi carro fúnebre, un Mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, se aproximaba sigiloso.

- Sube antes de que se te congele el trasero, Granger.

_Ah, él siempre tan cortés._

El interior del automóvil se hallaba caliente y confortable. Su conductor apagó el equipo de música mediante un control de voz y enfiló hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Malfoy?

- Ni creas que voy a decírtelo.

- O me lo dices o comienzo a gritar. ¡Esto es un rapto, Draco Malfoy!

- Claro que no, no seas estúpida. Vamos a ir al lugar más tranquilo de Londres, a hablar – puso especial énfasis en esta palabra – de ti y de mí.

_No me gustó cómo sonó eso._

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú y yo tenemos algo que ver?

- Desde que mi padre te nombró como futura directora de la empresa, Granger.

- ¿Por eso estás secuestrándome? Te recuerdo que todavía no han nombrado a nadie, somos tú y yo los postulados para ocupar ese puesto y todavía quedan más de veinte días para determinar quién…

- No me refiero a eso – me interrumpió exasperado. La velocidad del auto iba en aumento conforme nos alejábamos de Hampstead hacia West London. Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y me aferré a la manija de la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Malfoy rió.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte, Granger. Soy un eximio conductor y jamás he recibido una multa. Mi historial está limpio – afirmó categóricamente al mismo tiempo que giraba el volante hacia la derecha con un ademán psicótico

- Asumo que no te das cuenta de que estamos sobrepasando el límite de velocidad – observé

- Soy un Malfoy, no tengo por qué seguir las reglas -explicó como si fuera una verdad universal. Fue mi turno, entonces, de reír.

- Portar tu apellido no te garantiza inmunidad diplomática, Malfoy. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Lo miré deliberadamente, sin llegar a creer lo que me había preguntado. Hasta el más rico de los ricos lo sabía, pero a juzgar por la cara de recién llegado a este mundo de Draco, parecía haberme equivocado. Comencé a enumerar para mis adentros.

- Lo principal es la felicidad.

- ¡Pero si yo soy feliz!

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Quizás te encuentres satisfecho a nivel material, pero si buscas en tu interior verás que hay algo que te falta.

- Genial, recuérdame que le pida al doctor Lewis que abra un tajo desde mi estómago hasta el cuello y rellene mis vacíos espirituales con humildad, paciencia y caridad hacia los pobres. ¿Cuántas dosis dices que necesito?

- Muy gracioso. No es así como funciona, Malfoy. Algunas personas nacen con una pequeña parte de ello dentro de sí mismas, pero las circunstancias de la vida hacen que olviden quiénes eran en realidad antes de convertirse en millonarios. Otras personas, en cambio, nunca han sabido lo que es el verdadero amor, la felicidad plena y simple de las cosas de la vida…

- ¿Estás diciendo que yo no sé amar?

En ese instante me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Una: nos habíamos detenido a las afueras de una de las casas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Dos: Malfoy y yo habíamos entablado la conversación más larga y civilizada de todas cuantas habíamos tenido; es decir, una.

- Yo no dije eso – refrené el impulso de agregar algo más. Mi voz se oía débil y distante.

-Pero fue lo que insinuaste – la suya me heló la sangre - ¿No es cierto, Granger?

- Nn…no…

De repente, sentí unas ganas locas de bajarme del auto y abandonar ese ambiente frío y tenso que se había formado a nuestro alrededor. Tuve ganas de dejar a Malfoy solo con su amargura, de conservar limpio el pequeño pero feliz recuerdo de nosotros dos hablando de manera normal, como dos adultos que comparten un momento grato y divertido. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenía que arruinar todo con esa personalidad tan… endemoniadamente retorcida? ¿Alguna vez iba a despojarse de su máscara de arrogancia y mostrarse tal cual era? Siempre hosco, a la defensiva. Yo era la estúpida que creía que incluso personas como él tenían sentimientos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí, Granger? No sabes nada, ¡nada, maldita sea!

Lo había arruinado. Todo marchaba perfecto, y él lo había arruinado.

- ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí? – empecé a sollozar involuntariamente, y me odié a mí misma por mostrarme vulnerable frente a él por enésima vez - ¡Para gritarme, como siempre lo haces! ¡Limítate a dejarme en paz, Malfoy, por una puñetera vez en tu vida!

Quise quitarle el seguro a la puerta y largarme, mas él me lo impidió.

- No te traje aquí para gritarte – dijo en tono monocorde. Supe que el enojo todavía recorría su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

- Entonces dime por qué. Exijo saberlo.

Me bastó con un breve contacto visual para conocer la respuesta. Hasta que se le pasara el enfado no volvería a hablar como un ser humano, por lo tanto me volteé en dirección a la casa con los brazos cruzados, para darle tiempo a que se recuperara.

Me fue difícil averiguar su antigüedad. Parecía haber sido reconstruida por partes, con añadiduras de otros estilos arquitectónicos aquí y allá y señales de desgaste en las paredes que daban al patio delantero. Por lo demás, me parecía sumamente pintoresca y agradable, las plantas acomodadas en todas partes creciendo por doquier y destacándola de las otras viviendas a pesar de la oscuridad monocromática. La clase de casa en la que me gustaría vivir por el resto de mis días.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Black? – farfulló.

- ¿Qué? - ¡no podía estar hablando en serio!

- Ya me oíste.

- Esto es el colmo, Malfoy. Yo no sé qué es lo que estás planeando con esta actuación de novio celoso que estás desarrollando, pero si tu meta es el puesto de director te aseguro que estás perdido.

- Contesta mi pregunta.

_Vamos a fastidiarlo un poquito, ¿sí?_

- Quiero salir a cenar con Sirius.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a Weasley lo dejarás para los fines de semana, o qué?

Ron. El trajín y las emociones vividas durante el día me habían hecho olvidarlo por completo.

- Veo que lo tienes muy presente, Malfoy.

- Contéstame.

_Ya, ¿quién se ha creído?_

- Para que te enteres, pienso salir con los dos y con cien mil más, y comportarme como una auténtica golfa si eso es lo que tanto te hace enojar.

Permaneció callado, la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor. Como un maldito cobarde.

- Dime, Malfoy, ¿estás celoso?

- Cállate, no hables sandeces- estaba tratando de evadirme otra vez. No, señor.

-¡Contesta mi maldita pregunta! ¿Estás celoso? - grité

- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy celoso, tan celoso como nunca lo he estado en mi vida y me repatea que Black te haya invitado a salir, que hayas tenido una cita con Weasley y que yo…!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tú qué?

- Que yo quiera quemarlos vivos por eso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
